Protecting The Next Generation
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Sequel to 'Better Late Than Never'. Something has it’s eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, I read her name on Starhawk's website and thought it was cute.  
  
timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.  
  
A/N: I have dyslexia and I'm Dutch, so please excuse me if my grammar isn't perfect.  
  
summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.  
  
Protecting The Next Generation  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ten year old Paige sat at her desk, doodling on a piece of paper. She was bored, bored to death to be honest. She would rather be at home practising telekinesis with her five year old brother Brian.  
  
A paper airplane landed on her desk. It had obviously been brought there by telekinesis.  
  
She quickly looked around the class-room.  
  
The desks of the children were placed against three of the four walls of the class-room with the children facing the wall. The desk of the teacher was placed by the fourth wall, facing the class. On the wall behind it was a large screen used as a blackboard. Every child and the teacher had a data- patch that could access the screen to download the information so the children didn't have to look over their shoulders all the time if they needed the information that was placed on the screen, but also to upload when I child was asked to show their work, on earth a child would have to write on the blackboard. On the right side of the screen was the door. The room only had windows close to the ceiling, so the children could not be distracted by what happened outside. Once you got into what on earth would be the 3rd grade, the windows were placed like that. Before that they had normal windows.  
  
Paige grinned. Her eight year old brother Wyatt was complaining loudly about the lack of proper windows in his class-room.  
  
She turned back to finding the teacher. She found her bend over the desk closed to the door, probably explaining something to Keegan, the smallest boy in her class.  
  
Concluding the coast was clear, she unfolded the airplane and read the words that were scribbled on it.  
  
'You as bored as I am?'  
  
She grinned and looked at her older twin brother who sat on the other side of the room. From the door point of view she sat on the left of the room and Armin on the right.  
  
Quickly she wrote down a reply, folded the paper back into a plane and guided it to her brother's desk with her telekinesis.  
  
Armin snapped out of his daze when his airplane note returned. He turned around and grinned at his sister, before reading her reply.  
  
'You bet ya.'  
  
He chuckled softly. Knowing he wouldn't be interrupting his sister he concentrated on her.  
  
'You finished the assignment yet?'  
  
'Child's play, Wyatt would be able to do that.' His sister replied.  
  
Armin sniggered.  
  
'What you doing now?'  
  
'Nothing, really. You?'  
  
'Trying not to fall asleep. How much longer do we have to wait until we can leave this joint?'  
  
Paige looked at the small digital alarm clock she had paced on her desk. The children could put anything on their desks, as long as they would be able to work. Every desk had a small kind of book-case it had one shelf. On the top of the case were most of her belongings. On the shelf she had places a small chest with three drawers. In the top one she put stings, safety-pins and whatever more could come in handy one day, proving she inherited her parents ranger instincts. In the middle one she stored data- disks and in the last she put the remaining junk. On either side of the chest were small crates for schoolwork and her portable disk-reader. Beside the crates was a small space left. The left space was filled with the digital alarm clock and the right space was filled with a canister filled with bureau accessories. On the desk beneath the shelf were more accessories, like a box of drawing-materials. Also there was a small data- disk holo-projector, once activated it showed a holo-picture of her and her family.  
  
'Five minutes.' She replied to her brother.  
  
'Five whole minutes?' Her brother mentally cried outraged.  
  
Paige giggled. The girl next to her looked up.  
  
"Something wrong, Paige?" She whispered.  
  
"No, Lana. Armin is just acting stupid." Paige whispered back.  
  
Lana looked over her shoulder to Armin. He was quietly hitting his head on his desk. Lana giggled.  
  
"You really got a cute brother, Paige."  
  
"Yeah, right." Paige snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Armin, you okay, man?"  
  
Armin stopped hitting his head and looked at his best friend Hayden.  
  
"No, I'm bored and were stuck here for four whole minutes."  
  
Hayden laughed.  
  
"What?" Armin asked indignant.  
  
"You really are pathetic, my friend."  
  
Armin laughed.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What you planning to do after school anyway?"  
  
"Bug Wyatt." Armin replied.  
  
"Teacher." The annoying voice of the girl next to Armin rang through the class-room.  
  
"Yes, Jade?"  
  
"Armin and Hayden are whispering and I can't concentrate because of them."  
  
"Well, Armin, Hayden, what are we going to do about that?" The teacher asked.  
  
"You could already let us go. We both finished the assignment." Armin smiled sweetly. "Outside we can talk without keeping Jade out of her concentration."  
  
"Alright, but be quiet in the corridors." The teacher sighed.  
  
"Could we go too, ma'm?" Paige asked. "We've finished too."  
  
"Please?" Lana asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Alright, but be quiet."  
  
The four scrambled out of the class-room and out of the school as fast as they could.  
  
"I really hate that Jade." Armin exclaimed as soon as the fresh air hit his face.  
  
"She's just jealous." Hayden grinned.  
  
"Of what, Hayden?" Paige wanted to know.  
  
"Of you two being the children of two power rangers of course."  
  
"I don't see what's so special about that." Armin sighed.  
  
"That's because you're used to it and I heard her aunt used to have a crush on your father from before KO-35 was abandoned and after your parents got married." Lana said.  
  
"How do you know?" Hayden wanted to know.  
  
"My old babysitter told me once when I told her about you two and what a bitch Jade was."  
  
Armin was about to say something when the bell rang and all children ran out of the school.  
  
"Paige!" A voice cried and soon a small boy ran into her arms.  
  
Paige laughed and picked him up.  
  
"Hey Brian. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What about me?" Armin asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Armin smiled and messed up his brother's hair. It was cut in what his mother called Justin-style. He had asked once why she called it that and she had showed him a picture of a boy in blue with the same haircut. She had told him he was the blue ranger on her first team. When they lost their powers and decided to blast of into space to find new ones, he had staid behind to be with his father. His mother always thought that hairstyle was cute and with Brian's hair, it would be a shame to cut it short, seeing he had their father's hair colours. To be honest Armin was the only one who had only one colour hair, his mother's. Armin was proud of it.  
  
"What did you do today?" Paige asked.  
  
"We practised telekinesis again." Brian answered.  
  
"Lana, are you coming?" A woman yelled.  
  
Lana lived on the other side of town, so she was picked up by one of her parents.  
  
"Go to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"See you." Paige smiled.  
  
"Bye, Lana." Brian waved.  
  
"Who's going to pick us up today, anyway?" Armin asked suddenly.  
  
"My dad." A girl with very blond hair that reached passed her shoulders answered.  
  
"Hey, Zeri. How was school?" Armin greeted.  
  
"Comparing it to hell would be an instult." Zeri answered. "For hell."  
  
"Have you seen Nathan and Wyatt yet?" Paige asked.  
  
Nathan was Zeri's younger brother. He was in the same class, though Wyatt was seven months older.  
  
"They're over there." Zeri pointed.  
  
Close to the door of the school stood two boys, one with two coloured hair, one with a bit darker blond hair than Zeri, but only a bit.  
  
"Wyatt! Get your butt over here right now!" Armin yelled.  
  
Wyatt trudged to his brother slowly with Nathan by his side. Nathan was laughing at Wyatt and Wyatt scowled to him.  
  
"Hey, need a lift?" A voice asked from not far away.  
  
The six turned around to see Zhane waiting in his hover.  
  
"Yeah, thanks dad." Zeri smiled.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Hayden." Armin said goodbye to his friend.  
  
They got into the hover and Zhane 'drove' away.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it." Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri and Saryn, I read their name on Starhawk's website and thought they were cute.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

A/N: I don't know the exact timeline, so I'm making up my own.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; Hope this is soon enough.

_Dark-Kimberly-Hart_; Well, here's more.

_Jeanka_; Want to know what the problem is? Read and find out, it's here.

_Lucy_; I got chapters in line waiting to be published.

_k_; I will continue alright, I love to write.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 2

Ashley heard the front door open. Soon her four children walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Brian cried and ran into her arms.

Ashley picked up the young boy.

"Hey, mom." The others greeted.

"Hey kids, how was your day?"

"Boring." Armin answered.

"I could have staid in bed and I wouldn't have missed a thing." Paige yawned.

"I've had more fun." Wyatt smiled and handed his mother a note.

"Fun!" Brain exclaimed.

"Any homework?" Ashley asked.

"No, finished it already." Armin and Paige answered at the same time.

"I'll be in my room doing it." Wyatt said with a sad face.

"And what are you going to do?" Ashley asked her twin.

"Play with Brian." Armin smiled and pulled his telekinesis-ball out of his pocket.

Brain grinned and tried to escape his mother's arms. Ashley smiled and put the boy down.

"Have fun, you three." She called after them as they ran outside again.

Once they disappeared Ashley looked at the note Wyatt had given her. As usual it said Wyatt and Nathan had been trying to create havoc in the class. Laughing she put the note aside.

Wyatt was very much like his father in character and if you put him near Nathan, the two reminded people of Andros and Zhane when they were younger. Wyatt had, just like Paige, Andros' hair and her eyes. His hair was cut in the same way the first blue ranger, Billy, had cut his hair. (She had met him a few times when she visited Carlos on Aquintar.) In his left ear he wore one earring.

Paige was a sweet girl. She could be the bubbly child Ashley had been herself, but she could also be as serious as Andros. Her hair reached her shoulders and most of the time was pulled into a ponytail. Both her ears were pierced and she had a whole collection of earrings. Every time a ranger visited they brought a new pair for her.

Armin was more like his father than his twin sister. He was serious, but knew how to life and when in company with the right people, he was as mischievous as Wyatt. The right people were mostly his siblings, his cousins, Hayden and Ty'lee, Cassie's and Saryn's son, but Ashley was sure the other rangers children would be too once they were a little older. His hair was cut shortest of all. (A/N: Think PRZ Jason.) Armin wore, just like Andros, two earrings in his left ear.

Brian had been, just like his oldest brother and sister, a surprise baby. After Wyatt, Andros and Ashley hadn't really expected her to get pregnant again, but he had been a welcome distraction. When Ashley found out about Brain, Andros had been very busy with trait-talks and whatever more. Ashley's pregnancy had been a perfect excuse for Andros to spend more time at home. The only big thing he had done since they found out was fight the remains of the Machine Empire with ten other red rangers, since he had been monitoring them for a long time and had promised Tommy to help. Brain was also the only one to have both Andros' hair and eyes, but the rest of his features were Ashley's.

All of her children were special in Ashley's eyes; Armin being the only one with her hair colour, Paige being the only girl, Wyatt being the only one of her children who was left handed like her and Brian being the saviour of her marriage to Andros. She wouldn't deny the fact that Andros being away from home so much had affected their marriage. Slowly they had been growing apart and if that had continued much longer, she feared they would have divorced. She wouldn't have left KO-35 though. It was her home and always will be, but she was glad the marriage had survived and Andros was still at her side.

The front door opened again.

"Ashley?" Karone's voice yelled.

"In here." Ashley called back.

Karone and Zhane came walking in.

"You got a note too?" Ashley smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers." Karone smiled back.

"Want something to drink?" Ashley asked.

"If it isn't to much trouble." Karone replied.

"That would be great, Ash."

"Thee?"

"Sure."

"Why not."

Ashley quickly made three cups of thee and the three of them went to sit in the living-room. Through the window they could see Brian running between Armin and Paige, who were telekinetically throwing Armin's telekinesis ball between them.

"So what did your note say?" Ashley asked, once they were seated.

"Nathan and Wyatt tried to create havoc." Zhane grinned.

"But nobody really dares to do anything about it, because of us." Karone said.

"And they don't seem to get that they do it because they're bored." Ashley sighed. "But they always do their homework at home."

"Both Zeri and Nathan are doing their homework right now. They do that most of the time when they get home." Karone frowned.

"Same for Wyatt, but Armin and Paige seem to have finished their homework at school most of the time."

"They have a nice teacher. That could be the reason they work so hard." Zhane grinned.

"Zhane." Karone warned and hit him on his arm.

"Ouch, that hurts you know."

"Don't be such a baby." Karone laughed.

Zhane opened his mouth to reply, but was cut of by cries from outside. The three turned to the window and found the three children had moved out of their sight. It didn't take long for the three to return into view and continue their game.

"What was that all about?" Zhane asked.

Just as Zhane had said those words, the front door opened for a third time and only seconds later Andros entered the room, looking dead on his feet.

"Hey honey, how was your meeting with Taikwa?" Ashley asked as Andros dropped down next to her.

"Bad." Andros grumbled.

Ashley offered him her thee. He took it and sipped it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Why was it bad?" Karone asked her brother.

"It seems we've got trouble." Andros sighed.

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It means everyone possessing a morpher has to report at Eltar for a debriefing about a possible threat." Andros replied.

"Is it bad?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, it seems that whatever it is, is after the children of rangers meaning our kids are in danger." It was obvious Andros was not comfortable with it at all.

Ashley's eyes immediately wandered to her playing children outside.

"Wouldn't it be better if we called them into the house?" She asked nervously.

"They'll be inside soon." Andros replied. "It looks like it's about to rain any minute now."

Andros hadn't said the words or small raindrops hit the window.

"Want to stay here for dinner?" Ashley asked her friends.

"Well..." Karone stared, but noticed her brother's pleading look. "Alright, but only if you let me help with the food."

"Naturally."

It started to rain harder and the front door opened again. Armin, Paige, Brian, Zeri and Nathan entered.

"You called, dad?" Zeri asked.

"Yeah, we'll be eating over here tonight." Zhane answered. "Finished your homework, yet?"

"Yes." Zeri answered.

Nathan just held up a data-patch.

"I don't get it." he sighed.

"Maybe you should pay some more attention when you're at school, then you'd get it." Karone said.

"Go upstairs, maybe Wyatt does understand and you two could make it together." Ashley smiled.

"Thanks, aunt Ash." Nathan smiled and ran upstairs to his cousin's room.

"Want to help me and Karone with dinner, Paige?" Ashley said, turning to her daughter.

"Sure." Paige replied.

"Can I help too?" Zeri asked.

"Of course you can." Ashley smiled. "The more the merrier."

The four walked into the kitchen. Armin noticed by his father's posture, that he wanted to talk to his uncle, without being overheard.

"I'll go play with Brian in his room. I'll be able to keep an eye on Wyatt and Nathan at the same time."

"You do that." Andros smiled weakly.

Armin picked up his little brother and left the room. As soon as the door closed Zhane turned to his friend.

"It's worse than you let on, isn't it?" Zhane whispered, well aware that any normal conversation could be heard in the kitchen.

"I didn't want to worry Ashley and Karone, especially not with three children alone outside and two home alone." Andros sighed. "I don't know what to do, Zhane. I can't lose them."

"We're going to that debriefing, right?"

"We have to and that worries me. Ashley holds a morpher too, she'll probably flip is she finds out how bad it really is."

"What about Karone, she was a ranger too, remember?"

"Yeah, but she 'returned' the morpher to Kendrix, so she'll probably won't get in and even if she could get in, I think she would rather keep an eye on the children."

"We'll get through this, Andros. I promise you. Let's just not think about it for now and enjoy tonight. How many times do we have dinner with our families together anyway?"

"Not enough."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was on holiday in France with my family. I wanted to update this chapter before I left, but Fanfiction wasn't cooperating.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri and Saryn, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were cute.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; Glad you like it.

_Dark-Kimberly-Hart_; Here's the next chapter.

_Jeanka_; Maybe this will give you a clue on what the answer to your questions is and I'm very glad you like it.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 3

The next day, the six children entered the school even more grimly than usual. They all, even Brian, noticed something was up and they wouldn't be surprised if the notes they were asked to show their teachers had anything to do with it. Armin was asked to take Brian to his class and hand the teacher the note. Paige would give their teacher their note.

"I'll see you in class, Paige." Armin sighed and walked into Brian's class-room.

Paige walked on and watched Wyatt, Nathan and Zeri enter their class-rooms. With a dark face Paige entered her own class and walked to her teacher's desk. Her teacher looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Paige, something wrong."

"I don't know." Paige sighed. "But I needed to give this too you and Armin will be here shortly, he had to take a note to Brian's teacher."

"Alright, thank you, Paige. You can take your seat."

Paige nodded and set down at her desk.

"What was that about?" Lana asked.

"I wish I knew." Paige answered.

"Oh, poor Paige. Won't mommy and daddy tell her what's going on?" Shea teased. "My parents always tell me what's going on."

Shea was Jade's best friend.

"Oh, shut op, Shea. We all know that's not true." Kyra snapped.

Kyra lived next to Shea and couldn't stand her. Though she wasn't really a friend of the twin, they got along perfectly and she would often tell Jade and Shea off, before Armin or Paige could.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please?" The teacher's voice rang through the class. "We're going to continue our planet study. The planet we're going to study for now is Aquintar. See what you can find about it. You are allowed to work together."

"Lana, shall we work together?" Hayden called through the room.

Lana shot a quick look at Paige and pulled her desk chair to the other side of the room. The teacher walked over to Paige.

"You can tell your parents it's okay." She said and walked back to her desk.

Moments later Armin entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, ma'm."

"It's alright, Armin. Paige told me you had to take a note to your brother's teacher. Take your seat, someone will tell you what you have to do."

"Alright." Armin smiled and walked to his desk.

'_Armin, we have to find information on Aquintar and you can work together.'_ Paige's voice told him.

'_And you want us to work together?'_ Armin replied.

'_Well, yeah. These mysterious notes and the way mom and dad are acting are just freaking me out.'_

'_I know what you mean. It makes me want to stick together too.'_

Paige turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and dragged his desk chair to her desk.

Zeri's Class

"I've got a note." Zeri said dully.

She didn't hate her teacher, but she didn't really like him either. He took the note and read it. His eyebrow lifted as he read.

"Tell your parents I don't see a problem as long as you keep up with your schoolwork."

Zeri nodded, wondering what the hell was in that note. Her mother hadn't told her when she had given her the note and her cousins seemed to be as in the dark as she and her brother were. All they knew that something was up and it was giving them the creeps.

Zeri sat down at her desk and buried her head in her arms. A tap on her shoulder made her look over her shoulder. Her friend Arden stood behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, not really." Zeri sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Arden asked as he pulled the desk chair of the desk next to Zeri's to him so he could sit.

"Well, my aunt, uncle and parents are acting weird, I hardly slept last night because they're giving me the creeps and it's not just me. I get a mysterious note for the teacher and an even stranger reply. To top it off I'm tired and want to go home."

"Poor you."

"Arden, move." A girl ordered.

"Alright, Abigail, I'm gone. We'll talk in the break, Zeri."

"Kay."

Wyatt And Nathan's Class

Wyatt and Nathan quietly approached their teacher.

"What can I do for you two?" He asked as he looked up.

The boys gave him the notes without speaking a word. The teacher read the notes and looked at the boys.

"Tell your parents you have permission. Come to me at the end of the day and I'll give you the school work for next week. Now take your seats."

The two nodded and walked to their desks.

"What was that all about?" Nathan hissed.

"I don't know, but I think we won't be going to school next week." Wyatt sighed. "I wish they would tell us what's going on. I hate being left in the dark."

"I don't think even they know what is going on exactly." Nathan replied as he sat down on his desk chair. "But I share your feelings about being left in the dark."

Wyatt sat down next to his cousin on his own desk chair. (A/N: If they try to create havoc all the time you would think the teacher wouldn't have put them next to each other. Does he want them to create havoc or something?)

Andros And Ashley's Home

The com chimed interrupting the conversation Andros and Ashley were having. Andros got up and walked over to answer the call. He opened the channel and TJ's face appeared.

"Hey Andros."

"Hey TJ, long time no seen."

"I know. I wish I would be calling in other circumstances."

"The feeling's mutual. So what's up?"

"I tried to get a shuttle to Eltar, but I couldn't get one and the Aquitan rangers are already there, so I thought I'd see if we could get a ride from you guys."

"Sure, we'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Thanks man."

"It's no problem."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to keep my eye on Amy, she staid home sick today."

"Good luck. I'll see you tomorrow."

Both cut the connection and Andros turned back to Ashley. Ashley walked over to him and leaned against him, slipping her arms around his waist.

"We'll get through this, Andros. Don't worry."

Andros closed his eyes and put his arms around his wife.

"I don't know, Ash."

"It can be that bad, can it?"

"It's worse than I let on yesterday. I didn't want to worry you or Karone." Andros confessed, keeping his eyes closed and waiting for the blow.

None came. He opened his eyes and looked at Ashley. Tears were forming in her eyes and he pulled her even closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I should have been honest."

"No, Andros, it's not that. You just wanted to protect me."

"I shouldn't have." Andros sighed.

"I think it's sweet."

Andros looked at her surprised. Ashley giggled when she saw his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"It shows how much you love me." She explained. "And I think that's sweet."

"Sometimes I just forget I can't protect you from everything." Andros smiled weakly.

"Be glad you can't, else we wouldn't have these four wonderful children."

Andros laughed and kissed her.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn and Aura, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were cute.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; This should explain a little more.

_the-power-of-love_; This soon enough?

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 4

They were on their way to Earth to pick up TJ and his family. Armin, Zeri, Wyatt, Nathan and Brian were playing on the Simudeck, but Paige hadn't wanted to join them and was now roaming the halls of the Megaship Mark II. She couldn't really remember the first Megaship for she had only been aboard it once when she was very little, but sometime she wished she could, for it had been her father's home for a few years.

At the moment her thoughts were wondering. After she and the others had returned from school, they had been told they were going to Earth to pick up uncle TJ and then to Eltar. Why they were going to Eltar she didn't know. Their grandparents had been informed about the trip and probably the reason behind it too.

Andros and Karone's parents had returned to KO35 a month after Zeri was born. They had been happy to see both their children again and that they were both happily married with children. When Andros and Ashley told them and Zhane and Karone about Ashley's pregnancy a week later, they had been overjoyed, for they had missed the birth of their first three grandchildren.

Paige turned a corner and found herself in front of the observatory. Having nothing better to do, she walked inside.

The observatory was empty and the iris was closed. She always loved to watch the stars, just like her mother, but when in hyperspace there weren't much stars to look at. Sighing she lay down on the floor anyway and stared at the iris.

She didn't know how long she lay there, but she must have been close to falling a sleep when the door opened. She slowly sat up and looked at the door, just as her mother walked in.

"Oh, hey sweetheart."

"Hey mom."

Ashley walked over and sat down next to her.

"Mom?"

"What is it?"

"What's going on? Why are we going to Eltar?"

Ashley sighed. She had been afraid this would happen.

"There is a very important ranger meeting on Eltar."

"If it's a ranger meeting, why are aunt Emma, Amy and Chris coming?"

"I wish I could tell you, Paige, but that'll have to wait until after the meeting, for even we don't know the details."

Paige looked at her mother. She looked upset and frustrated.

"This not knowing is scaring me, mom."

Ashley pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Don't worry, I promise you everything will be alright."

Paige let her mother comfort her and relaxed into the embrace. Soon the door opened again.

"So here are my girls." A voice said.

Neither Paige or Ashley moved and Andros walked over to them, sitting down next to Paige.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No." Paige answered. "Just enjoying a moment."

Andros laughed and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. After a few minutes Paige spoke up.

"Mom, dad? How did you two ever meet? I mean, mom, you're from Earth and dad, you're from KO35, what is the change of running into each other?"

"Pure dumb luck." Ashley answered.

"She and the other rangers invaded the Megaship." Andros answered.

"Will you tell me?" Paige begged.

Ashley caught Andros' eye and he smiled.

"Well, you know I started my ranger carrier as a Turbo Ranger and our powers were destroyed so we decided to blast of into space to find new ones." Ashley started.

"Yeah." Paige agreed.

"Well, by pure dumb luck we found the Megaship and boarded it. At that moment your dad was risking his life by sneaking into one of Dark Spector's secret meetings."

"But I got found out and barely escaped with Astronema hot on my heels. You can imagine my shock when I entered the bridge of my spaceship and see four strangers in ripped clothes." (Thanks, Jeanka)

"So he did the first thing he could come up with and ran."

Paige laughed.

"Hey, what else should I have done, for all I knew you came to eat me up."

"But we didn't."

"You guys sure looked that way."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

Paige laughed again.

"Could you please continue?"

Andros smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Hey." Paige protested.

"Anyway, I ran and they followed me all over the place, but I finally got back to the bridge and locked them out. Astronema was attacking all the while and I tried to enter hyper rush, but something was wrong with the engines, so I told DECA to put it on screen. What I saw was your mother and her friends fix a disconnected tube. Now I could enter hyper rush and I was out of there, but I still had four stowaways aboard."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I had to land the Megaship because of the damage. I went outside to check out how bad it was and ran into the others again."

"Outside we were attacked by Quantrons, so we fought them off. After the fight your father finally decided to demorph. I have to say I was relieved he wasn't a giant lizard."

"And she decided to poke me to make sure of that." Andros grinned.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Ashley asked.

"I don't think so." Andros smirked.

"Anyway..." Ashley continued.

"Entering Sol-system." Deca's voice interrupted.

"Well, I guess we'll have to save the rest for another time." Andros smiled and got up.

He held out his hand and helped Ashley of the floor. Then he turned to Paige and helped her to her feet too.

"I'm going to pick up TJ. Meet us on the bridge?"

"We'll be there." Ashley agreed.

"Can I come too, dad?" Paige begged.

Andros looked at Ashley and she nodded.

"Sure." Andros replied, turning back to his daughter. "I'm sure TJ would like that."

Paige beamed.

"Entering Earth's orbit." Deca's reported.

Andros offered his daughter his hand and she immediately took it. She watched her father quickly kiss her mother.

"Two to teleport, Deca."

Deca didn't reply, but Paige was enveloped by a bright yellow light. Ashley watched her husband and daughter disappear in the teleportation light. Sighing she left the observatory and turned her attention on her eldest son.

'Armin?'

'Yes, mom.' Came an immediate reply.

'We arrived at Earth, your dad and Paige are getting uncle TJ. We're going to meet him on the bridge.'

'We're on our way.' Armin replied.

Ashley smiled and stepped into the nearest lift.

"The bridge please, Deca."

The lift hummed to life.

"The bridge." Deca said when the lift stopped.

"Thanks, Deca."

"No problem, Ashley."

Ashley smiled again. Even though it was natural Deca controlled most of the Megaship's functions for them, she couldn't help back thank Deca for it. Old habits die hard, they say. Deca always replied in the same way. Some things just never changed, Deca being one of them and that was comforting in a way she needed right now.

She let herself fall into Andros' chair and a few moments later Armin entered, followed by his brothers and cousins. As soon as Brian spotted his mother he ran past Armin and crawled onto her lap. Ashley laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

It didn't take long for Zhane and Karone to arrive on the bridge.

"Hey, where's Paige?" Zhane asked, looking at the children on the bridge.

"On Earth with Andros." Ashley replied.

Zhane nodded and leaned against the console next to her. Soon the bridge was filled with the light of four teleportation beams. When the light faded Ashley got up, Brian collected in her arms.

"TJ." She smiled. "Emma. Long time no seen."

"Ashley." TJ smiled and quickly walked over to her, pulled her into a hug, careful not to crush Brian.

When he released her he stole Brian from her arms.

"How's my favourite godson?" He asked.

"He's your only godson, uncle TJ." Armin smiled.

"Smartass." TJ accused.

It was true though. TJ and Emma were the godparents of three of the twelve Astro Ranger children; Brian, Sulynn (Saryn's and Cassie's daughter) and Amadahy (Carlos and Aura's second daughter).

Armin smiled and walked over to hug his 'uncle'. Zhane, Karone and the other three children followed his example. Ashley turned to Emma who held Amy in her arms.

"Ash." Emma smiled and hugged her with one arm. "How's life?"

"It's been good." Ashley smiled back. "How's Amy, TJ said she tried home sick yesterday."

"Yeah, she has a slight fever." Emma replied.

Ashley looked at the five year old girl in her arms and noticed her face was a little red.

"You can put her in bed if you want. I'll show you your room."

"That would be great." Emma looked at her gratefully.

"I think Chris is going to fall asleep soon." Karone cut in and pointed to the yawning four year old in Paige's arms. "It would be smart to put him to bed too."

"Right." Emma agreed.

"We'll be right back." Ashley told Andros and stepped into the lift, followed by Emma, Paige and Karone.

The last thing they saw when the doors closed, was TJ being surrounded by the Armin, Wyatt, Zeri and Nathan and Andros quickly rescuing Brian from his arms.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn and Aura, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were cute.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; Thanks, they'll arrive at Eltar in the next chapter.

_the-power-of-love_; Well, here is the next chapter.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 5

It was late and all children had been sent to bed. Armin shared a room with Brian, Wyatt with Nathan and Paige with Zeri.

One of the many advantages of this Megaship over its predecessor was that during the building of it, the children and marriages had been taken into account. It didn't seem that important, until you saw the bedrooms.

The rooms of the rangers were a lot bigger. The top bunk had been removed, but now the lower bunk was big enough to fit two people and there were two hatches that concealed two more beds.

The guest rooms just held two lower bunks and two closets at the end of them, but nothing more. That's were Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone had dumped their children. Since Amy and Chris weren't used to the Megaship and known to sometimes scream for their parents at night, they had been put into the two hidden beds in the blue ranger's room.

At the moment Andros, Zhane and TJ were discussing what they knew about the situation in the tactical room. (A/N: That room the rangers used for the debriefing in Forever Red.) Ashley had declined the offer to join them and found herself in Work bay with Karone and Emma.

"You truly have an adorable daughter, Ash." Emma smiled. "And she's great with children."

"Thanks." Ashley replied. "But she had a lot of practise with Brian. Though sometimes I wonder about them."

"Why?" Karone wanted to know. "They're the sweetest."

"Yeah, but I've seen Zeri and Nathan fight with each other more than even Armin and Wyatt do. Be honest, Karone, don't you think it's a little strange?"

"Be honest Ashley, did you fight that much with Jeff?" Karone retorted.

"No."

"Then don't worry so much." Emma laughed before Karone could.

"Exactly." Karone agreed.

Ashley smiled at the and shook her head.

"Besides, Armin and Paige will enter puberty in a few years, you'll get all the sibling fights you don't want then." Emma reminded.

"And it's great, the four of them can get along that well. Sometimes I wish Zeri and Nathan are that way, especially when they start one of their fights again."

"And Zeri uses her magic agaist Nathan." Ashley sniggered.

"How do you know she does that?" Karone demanded.

"We can hear you yell even when we're inside the house and Zhane is always willing to tell us all about it if we ask him. He thinks it's funny, you know."

Emma laughed.

"I'll get him for that." Karone smirked.

"Don't tell him I told you." Ashley warned.

"I won't. It's way more funny if he doesn't know how I know."

Ashley grinned at her sister-in-law and turned to Emma.

"So, do you have to keep TJ in line too?"

"Not yet." Emma smiled back. "But he wants Chris to start martial arts lessons when he turns six, so it'll come."

"Six?" Ashley and Karone asked surprised.

"I would have thought he would sent him to those classes when he turns five in October." Ashley continued.

"Oh, he did, but I refused."

"Good." Karone smiled.

"How about Zhane and Andros? Surely they would want their children to learn how to fight." Emma asked.

"Zhane's teaching Nathan how to fight since he turned six. Zeri sometimes joins, but isn't that interested." Karone replied.

"Same goes for Andros, he's been teaching Armin, Paige and Wyatt since they turned six and will start to teach Brian when he's six, though the other three are already teaching him the basics sometimes. He started sparring with Armin and Paige since they turned ten, but he hold back a lot, so they won't get hurt. If they aren't able to block his attack he's able to stop it before he makes contact." Ashley yawned. "Deca, what time is it?"

"It's almost midnight on KO35." Deca replied.

Emma looked at Deca's eye, a little confused.

"Almost half pas one a.m. on Earth." Ashley quickly said.

"That late?" Emma asked. "Well, then I'm going to bed."

"My idea." Ashley agreed.

The three of them got up and stared to walk to the lift for the bedrooms were one deck below them. While walking Ashley sifted her attention to Andros.

'_Andros?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_It's almost midnight and I'm going to bed. Won't you stay up to long, we do have a meeting to attend to tomorrow.'_

'_I'll wrap it up right away.'_ Andros replied.

Ashley smiled and entered the lift.

"What was that all about?" Karone asked her.

"What was what about?" Ashley replied.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything."

"Yes, she did, you just didn't notice." She told Emma and turned to Ashley. "And you didn't block hard enough."

"I'm tired, Karone. You think I care?"

"No, I just want to know what that was about."

"I was just making sure, I won't be at the meeting tomorrow with three sleeping rangers."

Karone laughed.

"I'm so glad Andros married someone who can keep him in line."

"I don't keep him in line." Ashley protested. "I just happen to make him think things over better than he used to do."

The doors opened and they left the lift. The first door they reached was red, indication the red ranger's room. That was one of the other improvements this ship had, all the doors to the rangers' rooms were made in their own colour. Andros and Ashley had chosen to stay in that room when they were on the Megaship, for it was closer to the lift than the yellow ranger's room. So if there was an emergency or something, they could be on the bridge as soon as possible.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Ashley yawned and put her hand on the console next to the door to open it.

The doors to the rangers' bedrooms could only be opened if your handprints had a clearance, which could be set for every room, or with a pass. That way no unwanted persons could walk into the room. The rangers had decided that only the one who the room technically belonged to and their partner would have a handprint clearance.

Ashley smiled at the thought of the other rangers having to 'ring the doorbell' if they wanted the person inside the room. Her children had done the same thing, until they figured out that giving a mental scream helped too. Zhane and Karone were the only once who permanently held a clearance pass for both the room of the yellow and red ranger and she and Andros both had one for the silver ranger's room, but they had promised each other not to use it, unless they had permission.

The door opened again, just as she was about to change into her pyjamas.

"Hey." Andros smiled as she turned around.

"Hey, found out anything new." She asked, as Andros walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing and TJ said Carlos and Aura know as much as we do."

Ashley sighed and leaned again Andros.

"I hope they tell us more tomorrow or I'll go crazy." Ashley yawned.

"You're tired." He said, giving her a quick kiss and letting her go.

"As are you." Ashley replied and tossed him the boxers he used as pyjama.

"Sometimes I think you know me better than I do myself." Andros grinned.

Ashley just flashed him a smile and started changing into her nightgown, which was actually an oversized T-shirt. They got into bed. Andros quickly wrapped his arms around Ashley again and she nuzzled close to him.

"I'm so glad I met you." Ashley muttered, just before she drifted of to sleep.

"So am I, Ash." Andros mutter back, half asleep. "So am I."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn and Aura, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were cute.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_;

_Jeanka_; Glad you like it and for your question, thanks for asking, I'll put it in my fic somewhere.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 6

"Be good while were gone, alright?" Ashley asked her children.

They all nodded.

"Let us know when something's wrong, alright?" Andros asked his sister.

"Are you sure?" Karone replied. "You are in a meeting."

"If you can handle it yourselves you don't have to let us know. Andros thinks more along the lines of you being attacked." Zhane answered. "And if they don't like it, it's their problem."

Karone gave him a weak smile and he pulled her into a hug, before saying goodbye to his children. Not far from them TJ said goodbye to his family.

"Well, be back as soon as possible." He promised.

Emma nodded.

"Incoming transmissions." Deca cut in.

"Don't you mean transmission?" Wyatt asked.

"No, I meant what I said."

"Establish links." Andros ordered.

The main screen split up in two images, one showed Saryn and the other showed Carlos. They looked surprised to see each other.

"Saryn?" Carlos asked surprised.

"Carlos." Saryn greeted. "I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation."

"Actually, you both contacted us at the same time." Ashley smiled.

The two seemed to realise there were more people following the conversation.

"Oh, sorry. Hi guys." Carlos grinned.

"Carlos, Saryn." Andros nodded. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually, yes." Saryn replied. "Cassie and I will both be attending the meeting, but there's nobody to watch over Ty'lee and Julynn."

"And you don't trust Ty'lee to watch Julynn." Ashley laughed.

"Correct." Saryn smiled.

"Well, Emma and I will stay on the Megaship, so it's no problem if you sent them over and I'm sure Armin, Paige and Zeri will help keep an eye on the other children." Karone offered.

Armin, Paige and Zeri nodded violently.

"Thank you." Saryn replied. "We'll bring them over right away."

"Hey, do you think two more children would be a problem." Carlos quickly cut in.

"Bring them over, Carlos." Emma laughed.

Carlos smiled gratefully and he and Saryn cut the connection. A few seconds later five teleportation beams lit up on the bridge and revealed Saryn, Cassie holding Julynn, Ty'lee, Carlos holding Neenah and Aura holding Amadahy.

The moment Ty'lee spotted Wyatt and Nathan he left his parents site. Julynn and Neenah noticed Brian, Amy and Chris and started to try and escape their parents' hold. Carlos quickly put down his daughter and Cassie followed his example.

"Thanks again for having them." Aura smiled.

"It's really no problem." Karone answered. "We've got three kids and Deca to help us keep an eye on them."

"You don't mind we turn the Megaship into a day care, do you Deca?" Ashley asked.

"Not at all." Deca replied. "This way I get a change to see my grandchildren."

The rangers laughed. It was common knowledge Deca saw the Astro rangers as her children and the rangers saw Deca as a second mother to them.

"We really need to go or we'll be late." Andros sighed. "We'll catch up when we get back."

They reluctantly said goodbye and let Deca teleport them to the planet below.

When the teleportation lights cleared, they found themselves outside the ranger dome where the meeting was held, for no other building was big enough for all the rangers who were attending. Ashley's hand quickly found Andros' and Andros gave it a reassuring squeeze.

'_Don't worry, Ash. I'll be here with you._' He mentally told her.

She turned her head to catch his eye and gave him a grateful look. Andros gave her hand another squeeze, before he started to lead the way to the dome.

They were just about to enter when a cry stopped them.

"TJ? Carlos?"

Everybody quickly turned around to see a boy in blue make his way to them, he appeared to be only a few years younger than they were. The rangers hadn't seen him in a long time, but did recognize him.

"Justin!" The four ex-Turbo rangers exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Ash, Cassie. I didn't see you."

"It's okay." Ashley assured him. "Going to the meeting too?"

"Yeah."

"What brings you to it?" Carlos wanted to know.

"Man, we haven't seen each other way too long. I've got a two month old son. He's staying with my dad until I get back."

"What about his mother?" Cassie asked.

"She died not long after he was born." Justin replied sadly.

"Sorry, man." TJ said and put a hand on his shoulder. "So what's his name?"

Justin's smile returned at the thought of his son.

"Daniel, Danny for short."

"Did you learn how to name children from TJ or something?" Carlos joked.

"No, why?" Justin asked surprised.

"Oh, come on, Justin, you do remember the names of his children, don't you? Or have we been out of touch for too long?" Ashley grinned.

"Of course I remember, Amy Rose and Christopher."

"Amy and Chris for short." Cassie grinned.

"Oh, be honest, guys. Andros and Ashley are the only once who gave their children such names that you can't shorten them, because it would sound really stupid." Zhane cut in.

Everybody had to laugh at that.

"Zhane, I think you're forgetting that you can shorten Brian to Bri, without making it sound stupid." Ashley countered.

"That's only one out of four." Zhane retorted.

"So?" Andros defended.

"Are you guys going in, or are you scared?" Someone joked.

Everybody quickly turned their attention to the group standing behind Justin.

"Very funny, Tommy." Carlos grinned.

"I thought so too." Tommy smiled.

Ashley scanned the rest of the group. She spotted, Kat, Tanya, Adam, Leo, Mike, Maya, Kendrix, Kai, Damon and from what she had gathered from Andros' Serpenterra adventure she thought to see Jason Lee Scott, Carter Grayson, Wesley Collins, Eric Myers and Cole Evans too, but she had no idea who the others were.

"Who's your company?" TJ asked. "I mean, some of them I recognize from our encounter with Serpenterra and some of them I already knew, but that's all."

Jason laughed and started pointing out his old team.

"Zackary Taylor, original black, Trini Kwan, original yellow, Rock DeSantos, second red ranger and blue Zeo ranger and that's Aisha, second yellow ranger."

The black boy in black laughed when he saw the other rangers' faces.

"And he's Jason Lee Scott, for the people who didn't know and you can just call me Zack."

Ashley smiled. She had guessed one of the red rangers right. Another boy in red spoke, introducing him and his friends.

"I'm Carter Crayson, that's Chad Lee, blue Lightspeed ranger, Joel Rawlings, green Lightspeed ranger, Kelsey Winslow, yellow Lightspeed ranger, Ryan Mitchell, titanium ranger and my wife Dana Mitchell, pink Lightspeed ranger."

"Wesley Collins." Another boy said. "And that's Lucas, blue timeforce ranger, Katie, yellow timeforce ranger, Trip, green timeforce ranger, my wife Jen, pink timeforce ranger and Eric Myers, quantum ranger."

"Cole Evans, that's Taylor Earhardt, yellow Wildforce ranger, Alyssa Enrile, pink Wildforce ranger, Max Cooper, blue Wildforce ranger and Danny Delgado, black Wildforce ranger."

"I'm Conner McKnight." One of the youngest four of the group spoke up. "Kira Ford, yellow ranger, Ethan James, blue ranger and Trent Fernandez, white ranger. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Conner." His friends hissed, but Andros just smiled and stepped forward, letting go of Ashley's hand.

"I'm Andros the red Astro ranger and these are my friends, Cassie, pink Astro ranger, Saryn, the Phantom ranger, Carlos, black Astro ranger, Aura, red ranger from Aquintar, Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson..."

"HEY!" TJ exclaimed.

"Blue Astro ranger." Andros continued as if he didn't hear it. "Zhane, silver Astro ranger, Ashley, yellow Astro ranger and Justin Steward, blue Turbo ranger."

Conner smiled and childishly stuck out his tongue to his friends.

"Hey, you only named Justin's and Theodore's last name." The boy named Rocky observed.

"It's TJ." TJ grumbled and his friends sniggered.

"That's because he, Zhane and Saryn don't have last names and Carlos, Cassie and I don't use them anymore." Ashley answered, while she stepped up next to Andros.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"The only planet last names are used is Earth, since I live on Aquintar I thought it would look stupid if I continued to use my last name." Carlos answered.

"I married Saryn, so I lost my last name." Cassie grinned.

"And I lost my last name when I married Andros." Ashley smiled.

"Hey, where's Karone?" Maya asked.

"She staid on the Megaship with Emma to watch the brats." Zhane answered.

"Emma?" Leo asked.

"Brats?" Kai asked at the same time.

"Emma's my wife." TJ replied. "And with brats he means the children of the Astro rangers."

"How many were there again?" Tommy asked. "If I remember correctly there were eight and two on the way when we fought Serpenterra."

"Twelve." Carlos grinned.

The other rangers looked at him.

"Twelve?" Conner exclaimed.

"Hey, don't look at us." Zhane protested. "We all stuck with two adorable children, it's Andros and Ashley who had to show of with four."

"Four?" Rocky gasped. "One is more than enough for me."

The others laughed.

"What Zhane is forgetting to tell you is that two are twins and his two children give way more trouble than the four of us." Andros grinned.

"Details." Zhane muttered, causing everybody to laugh again.

"Well, that certainly lifted the spirits, but we really need to go in now." Saryn said.

Everybody turned serious again and Ashley's hand slipped back into Andros'. The Astro rangers and co turned back to the door and stepped inside. This was it.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; Glad you like it. Of course I update soon, see?

_Jeanka_; TJ's full name? Ah, it was nothing, it's how he was introduced in 'Forever Red' and I found it in a writers guide. The Time Force Rangers? I made them stay and they changed the future, so no they don't know what is going to happen. Oh and I'll speed it up a bit after the next chapter.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 7

Inside they needed to flash their morphers and their names were crossed out. When Tommy flashed his morpher he muttered something to the person and another name was crossed out.

The rangers had silently agreed to stick together and walked though another door into the main room of the dome.

"Aura, Carlos, Cetaci is looking for you." Someone said from behind them.

They all turned around. A guy with sandy blond hair wearing the same kind of outfit as Aura and Carlos only with a blue tunic stood there grinning at them.

"How nice for her." Carlos grimaced.

"Billy." Zack exclaimed.

"Hey guys." Billy replied and looked around the group. "Wait, Kim not here?"

"Oh, she's on Eltar, but she decided it was better she didn't come to the meeting." Trini replied.

"Why?" Billy wanted to know.

"Because she's seven months pregnant and has a eleven month old baby to take care of." Aisha answered.

Billy quickly glanced at Tommy, but he kept his face neutral.

"O-kay." Billy said slowly. "Do I dare to ask or should I keep my mouth?"

"If you want to know who the father is, you better sit down. I know I was shocked when I heard the news." Jason laughed.

"Oh, be honest, Jason." Trini smirked. "Was there any doubt it would happen?"

Jason shook his head grinning.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Billy demanded.

"Tommy and Kim got back together." Rocky replied bluntly.

Billy blinked at him.

"You're being serious, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"How did that happen?"

Conner opened his mouth to reply, but Tommy quickly put his hand over it.

"We'll tell you later, Billy, together with all the other things you missed." He said.

"Agreed." Billy nodded.

"There you are." A voice said.

It belonged to one of the two Aquitians that were approaching, probably the one with the black tunic.

"Cetaci is furious." He grinned.

"Good for her." Carlos muttered and received an elbow in his side from Aura.

"Oh, give him a break, Aura." The Aquitian continued. "Everyone has to be sick and tired of her some time."

"But he's almost constantly sick and tired of Cetaci."

"And Cetaci of him, who cares?"

"Delphinius!" The other Aquitian warned. "You better not let Cetaci hear that."

"Hey, I can handle her." The one called Delphinius defended.

"I think you mean you can hide behind Sarlahe." The other Aquitian retorted.

"I have to agree with Cestria, Delphinius." Aura grinned.

Delphinius turned to Carlos.

"What about you."

"Well, it's great you pick my side and all, but I have to agree, you do hide behind Sarlahe a lot when it comes to you handling Cetaci."

"Traitor." Delphinius accused, but Carlos just smiled at him.

At that moment another Aquitian came stalking their way and she was obviously furious. She opened her mouth and was about to speak when a voice sounded through the hall.

"Well, everybody's here, so we'll begin won't we? A data-disk has been made for every attending planet. It will be handed to you, so that you can study the information you'll be getting here more closely and you'll be able to inform your planets leaders too."

"Who's that?" Leo hissed.

"Ysbaddaden." Andros whispered back. "Eltar's leader."

"Shut up!" The pissed Aquitain hissed.

Rocky shot her a look, but Andros just ignored her and turned his attention back to Ysbaddaden.

"We received new information from our spies yesterday. It appears our enemy calls himself Dannchadh. He is fixing his attention on the children of rangers, for he knows they are first in line for receiving a morpher. He is aware that finding new qualified rangers is hard. If he gets rid of the children there is a big chance planets will be without rangers for an unknown period of time. That would be when he attacks, because the planets' defences aren't enough to stop him and his army. He will go after the smaller planets first to strengthen his troops to attack bigger planets. Planets like Eltar and Aquintar are safe for now. From the information we've received we've concluded he will go after the eldest ranger children and their planets first. As much as I hate to say it, he has set his eyes on a planet and its ranger children already. The planet in question is KO35."

Ashley's grip on Andros' hand tightened, cutting of the blood circulation, but he didn't care. His children were in danger. There was a change he'd lose his family. Again.

Some Time Later

They were back on the Megaship. The rest of the meeting had passed in a blur for Ashley. Andros couldn't remember much more than Ashley for he had quickly locked away his feelings and turned his full attention to comfort Ashley.

Zhane, having the comfort of being married to the former queen of evil and both his children having inherited her magic, though Nathan rarely used it, had been able to keep his mind on the meeting. He had taken over Andros' duties as representative of KO35 and had gotten the data-disk at the end.

Some of the other rangers had promised to come by the Megaship that evening, but the Aquitian rangers had immediately joined them, except for Delphinius who went to pick up Sarlahe first.

"Are you okay, mom?" Paige asked when she and the others walked onto the bridge.

Ashley's face was pale and she was leaning heavily on Andros. Andros had suggested she should lay down for a while, but she had flatly refused. An immense sense of relieve rushed through her when her twin walked onto the bridge.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Paige didn't trust it and she got the feeling Armin didn't either, but they let themselves be pulled into a hug y their mother without protest.

Brian looked around the bridge, looking a bit lost. All his playmates were being hugged by their parents. Then his eyes fell on his father. Andros noticed the boy's lost look and kneeled, spreading his arms. A bright smile appeared on Brian's face and he ran into his father's awaiting arms. Andros staggered a bit because of the force with which his son hit him, as the young boy wrapped his arms around Andros' neck. Andros closed his arms around the boy and stood back up.

Cassie and Saryn were softly talking to each other in the corner, before turning to the other rangers.

"Hey guys, would you mind if me, Saryn and the kids stay on the Megaship tonight? We could stay on Eltar too, but with everything going on..."

"Don't be silly." Andros interrupted. "The Megaship belongs to the Astro rangers. It's as much yours as it is ours. Of course you're welcome to stay."

"Thanks." Cassie smiled.

"Just know that I won't be sleeping in a room alone." Ty'lee protested.

"I'm already sharing a room with Nathan, else I would've said you could sleep with me, Ty." Wyatt apologized.

Paige and Zeri looked at each other.

"We could arrange that, if mom and dad are willing to take Brian into their room." Paige offered.

Andros looked at Ashley and nodded.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I can move to Armin's room, Nathan can move to Zeri's and than Ty can share with Wyatt."

"Great idea." Nathan smiled.

"I don't know." Zhane said thoughtfully.

"Oh, come on, dad. Nathan and I will be good." Zeri complained.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "We love each other."

To show he was telling the truth he hugged Zeri and she hugged him back.

"Well, alright you win." Zhane gave in.

"Could we stay too?" Carlos asked.

Cetaci looked like she was about to object when Delphinius teleported in with a two year old girl in his arms.

"Mommy." The girl cried happily when she saw Cetaci.

Cetaci pulled her daughter out of Delphinius arms, while Aura mouthed a thanks to him. Delphinius winked at her.

"Sure." Zhane answered Carlos. "It'll be just like old times."

"Yeah right." Andros muttered, bouncing Brian a little higher onto his arms.

"Okay, maybe not exactly like old times, but close enough."

"Zhane, you're crazy." Cassie laughed.

"You took until now to find out?" Ashley smiled.

The light heartiness of her friends made her forget about her problems for a while.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; Sad isn't it? But that's the whole point of the story. ::grins:: Anyway, here's the next chapter.

_Jeanka_; Hope you got the chart and understand how it works.

_Tori Bradley_; The Ninja Storm Rangers? Good question. It's not as if I don't like them or something, I think they're great, but after In Space everybody knew the identity of the Rangers for at least two series and in the first episode Tori and Sean tell Dustin everybody knows the Power Rangers aren't real. My conclusion: PRNS takes places another dimension or something. Explaining why they aren't with the meeting. I'll put them in somewhere if you want.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 8

A few hour had passed when two teleportation beams announced the arrival of Tommy and Kimberly on the bridge of the Megaship. Cetaci and Delphinius had left with Sarlahe because she had practically been falling asleep. The only ones who were on the bridge at the moment were Andros and Paige. In Kimberly's arms lay her eleven month old son. He had been asleep, but the teleporting woke him up.

"Did you have to do that?" Kimberly asked him with a tired face.

"He's probably just not used to teleporting." Andros offered.

"No, he isn't, but that doesn't get him quiet." Kim sighed and suddenly put one hand on her swollen belly. "Hey you, one troublesome baby is enough, so keep still."

"Need a hand?" Paige offered.

Kim looked at Andros who nodded.

"Alright, but be careful." Kim said, handing her the baby.

Paige started to rock the little boy as soon as he was settled in her arms. It didn't take long before the wailing turned into whimpering.

"How do you do that?" Tommy wanted to know. "I can never get him quiet unless I put my finger or his bottle in his mouth."

"It's a gift." Paige smirked. "What's his home, by the way."

"Keith." Kim answered. "Now, I heard Billy was around here somewhere."

"Someone called my name?" Billy asked, entering the bridge.

"Billy!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Kimmy." Billy smiled and walked over to hug her.

While he was hugging her, the baby decided to kick again and Billy pulled back.

"Someone doesn't like me." He smiled.

"Don't be silly, it's just its way of saying 'hi'." Kimberly laughed.

"Its?" Billy asked.

"Her." Tommy cut in. "It's going to be a beautiful little girl, just like her mommy."

"You hope, it could be a handsome little boy too." Kimberly retorted.

"No, it's going to be a girl, I can feel it."

"Whatever."

"You don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Billy asked.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Kim smiled.

"But it's going to be a girl." Tommy piped.

"Don't mind him, Billy, he's just jealous of Zack."

"And those PhD's are effecting his brains." Jason joked, who just teleported in with Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya and Justin.

"PhD's effecting my brains? You must be dreaming, Jason." Tommy retorted.

"That's impossible, Jase." Zack grinned. "You know he doesn't have them."

"Very funny, Zack."

At that moment Zeri walked onto the bridge and the baby boy in Trini's arms made himself noticed by starting to cry.

"Great, now we've got two whining babies." Tommy joked.

"Zeri can get him quiet in no time." Paige said, looking up form the baby in her arms.

Zeri, who was standing behind Paige, playing with Keith, nodded.

"Hear that, Tom, you got your own private babysitter aboard this ship." Zack joked.

The boy just started to cry harder as Trini handed him to Zeri.

"You know how to do this, right?" Trini asked a bit worried.

"Yeah." Zeri replied. "And I'm sure uncle Andros keeps an eye on us."

Andros flashed her a quick smile and turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Hey, Andros, is there a place in here where we could catch up?" Jason asked.

"Observatory, Simudeck, Work bay, name it." Andros replied.

"Work bay holds the Synthetron, right?" Tommy asked.

"That's right."

"Work bay?" Tommy asked Jason.

"Work bay." Jason grinned.

The other former rangers looked at each other strangely, but followed Andros of the bridge anyway. Soon they found themselves work bay. (A/N: Formally know as jump bay, my online writer's guide source said it was work bay, so that's how I'll call it from now on. If you are wondering this is the link to that site; , it's really handy.)

"Keep on eye on our children, will you Andros?" Kimberly asked.

"Don't worry, I will and Paige and Zeri are perfectly capable of taking care of them. After all Armin is the only one older than the two of them." Andros smiled.

"And there's only half an hour between Armin and Paige, right?" Tommy grinned.

"That's right. Well, I'm going back t the bridge."

"Bye." The rangers said and turned to each other.

"So, what did I miss?" Billy grinned.

"Tommy and Kimmy getting back together for one." Rocky grinned.

"Rocky hooking up with what's her name again and having a son." Tommy fired back.

"Zack finally getting Angela and having a daughter of course." Jason cut in.

"Aisha and Adam getting together." Zack smiled.

"Tanya moving in with her boyfriend." Aisha started.

"And planning on having a baby with him." Adam finished.

"Kat hooking up with a guy from her school in England and agreeing to marry him next month." Tanya took over.

"Justin marrying, getting a son and his wife dying after giving birth." Kat said.

"And Jason and Trini hooking up, marrying and having Tom." Justin finished the round.

Billy turned to Jason.

"Tom is your son?" He asked surprised.

"Who else would name their son after Tommy?" Trini grinned.

"But Tommy didn't name his son after Jason." Billy observed.

"That's because they didn't tell us they were naming their son after me and Keith was born a month earlier." Tommy defended.

"And if this sweetheart is a boy we'll name him Jace." Kimberly smiled, placing a hand on her belly.

"What if it's a girl?" Rocky asked.

"It is going to be a girl and her name will be Shadiah." Tommy grinned.

"There we go again." Jason rolled his eyes.

"What about you, Billy? Do you have any children?" Adam asked.

"Not yet."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; Sending the chart was no problem at all. Thanks for being honest, hope this chapter is better.

_the-power-of-love_; Well, here's the next chapter, tell me what you think.

_TF Princess_; Well, this is what happens next:

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 9

A month had passed by now and life had returned to what appeared to be normal. Kinwon had been shocked when Andros and Zhane had informed him about the meeting and showed him the information, but nothing had happened in the last month and the fear of an attack was still there, but had faded into the backs of peoples minds. That is, for most of them.

Every morning when Ashley woke up she wondered if Donnchadh would attack today and every night she thanked who ever was out there for keeping her children safe another day. Still she couldn't help but wonder, would she be a little more at ease if they told the children what was going on or would it only make matters worse? How would they react? Would they be scared? Would they be more careful? Would they be on their guard and ready to fight at any time of the day?

Ashley sighed and got up. She wanted, no NEEDED, to know what Andros thought about it, the only problem was, she didn't know where to find him.

After looking in every room in the house, she was starting to get worried. Andros hadn't said anything about a meeting he needed to attend, did he?

'_Andros?'_ She asked.

'_What's wrong, Ash?'_ Came his reply.

She let out a relieved sigh.

'_Where are you?'_

'_I, uh...'_

Ashley started to get worried. Was he hiding something from her?

'_Look, I just want to talk to you about something.'_

Now it was Andros turn the get worried. What did she want to talk about? This was the same why she told him about Brian. Surely she wasn't pregnant again, was she? Or was she thinking about leaving him? She had told him she probably would have if he hadn't started to spent more time at home than at work and he had made sure he did after that conversation. Could it be that without him knowing work started to dominate again? Well, the was only one way to find out. He swallowed the limp in his throat before replying.

'_I'm at the lake, the one in the forest, remember?'_

'_Of course I remember.' _ Ashley replied indignant.

How could he even think she didn't remember it. It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen and if that wasn't enough to remember it by, it was the place where Brian was... A blush started to creep onto her cheeks and she quickly shook the memory out of her head. No time for that now.

'_Want me to come to you?' _Andros asked.

'_No, I'll come to you. Being there always makes me feel at ease.'_

'_Alright, I'll see you soon then.'_

'_Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes.'_

With that Andros was left with his own thoughts, pondering on what the hell Ashley would want to talk about.

A few minutes later the sound of something moving through the buses reached his ears, announcing Ashley's arrival. He turned in the direction the sound was coming from. When Ashley spotted him, she smiled brightly, easing some of his fears. Surely if she wanted to talk about leaving him, she wouldn't smile like that, would she?

"Andros." She beamed, stepping into his arms and kissing him.

Nope, definitely not planning to leave him. Maybe she was pregnant after all.

"You wanted to talk about something." He whispered into her ear, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Andros, I've been wondering."

"About what?" He asked, still not letting her go.

"Don't you think it would be wise to at least tell Armin and Paige what's going on?"

Andros was taken aback. Sure he had thought about that, but he had never thought that could be the reason why Ashley wanted to talk to him. Suddenly all the things his mind came up with sounded silly and he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about, I'm dead serious." Ashley said sternly.

"Nothing, you just got me worried for a moment when you said you wanted to talk to me. I thought you were going to leave me after all or that you were pregnant again, seeing that was exactly what you said when you told me about Brian."

Now Ashley started laughing too and gave him another quick kiss.

"Silly."

Andros returned the kiss, before turning serious again.

"Back to your question. I've thought about it. It sounds wise to tell them, but on the other hand, they're only ten, they might get so scared, they'll refuse to leave the house, but then again we could be attacked any day and we can't hold their hands forever."

Ashley nuzzled closer to Andros.

"I know what you mean, but then again, remember how carefree they were on Elisia?"

"I'm glad we decided to go immediately after the meeting. It really helped to get everything to sink in before we returned to KO35." Andros agreed.

"What would have been the point of going to KO35 only to leave again a week later?" Ashley grinned.

"No point at all."

"Can you believe we have to wait a whole month until we surely see each other again?"

"That reminds me. I don't have a clue what to give Nat."

"Neither do I, but at least we can ask Zhane and Karone, without Nat noticing." Ashley smiled.

"True, it was a whole lot harder to think of a gift for Lynn." Andros agreed.

"What to give a girl for her sixth birthday, you'd think I would have thought of something. I mean, I'm a girl and I turned six too, though it was a long time ago."

Andros laughed.

"Maybe because YOU live on earth not knowing about space and Julynn lives on Elisia with rangers as parents."

"Very funny, but you don't seem to be able to think of something to give Nat, but you DID grow up and KO35." Ashley defended.

"But until you moved her, we didn't celebrate birthdays, remember?" Andros retorted, tickling her.

"ANDROS!" Ashley exclaimed and Andros stopped. "Watch it, buddy, that's exactly what happened when Brian..."

Andros started laughing and kissed her.

"Scared we'll have a Brian the second running around or something?" He teased.

"No, but do you want to explain to our children how a baby could suddenly appear in my belly?"

"Santa Clouse put it there?" Andros replied innocently.

"And you think they'll buy that?"

"No."

"Good."

"But it's worth a shot."

"Find somebody else, I gave you four children and I think that's enough."

"I wouldn't even think about it." Andros said, giving her a quick kiss when she was about to reply. "Now I think we should get back, for those devils will come home soon and I think it would be best to tell the twin and Wyatt."

"But when do we tell them?"

"After we put Brian to bed." Andros replied, kissing her again.

"Let me guess, that's not the only thing we'll be doing tonight." Ashley grinned.

"I guess we could have a little fun too, yes."

"And Karone wouldn't believe me when I told her you had hidden talents." (A/N: If you don't know what she's talking about; Better Late Than Never, chapter 15.)

Andros grinned and let her go, but kept an arms around her waist.

"Now we really have to go. We won't want those devils to think something has happened to us, now would we?"

"They're not devils, angels would be more like it. Zeri and Nathan, now they are devils."

Andros laughed and guided Ashley back through the woods to their house.

They had just closed the back door behind them when they heard Zhane's hover glide by.

"Looks like we're just in time." Ashley sighed.

"Disappointed?" Andros asked.

"No, I just hoped we would have just a little more time on our own."

"Tonight." He reminded her with a grin.

"We have to tell the kids about Donnchadh first." Ashley reminded him.

"Did you have to remind me?"

Ashley giggled and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He replied. "But we have to focus on the kids first."

"That's what I said." She laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; Glad you liked it. Your question inspired me to write that one. For your questions; Where was Zhane? He was picking up the kids from school, like in the first chapter. It's to far to walk and they aren't allowed to teleport. Yet. Were they're living in detail?: , that's right here. Oh and I don't mind you asking more than one question. If you're confused I'm more than happy to clear things out.

_the-power-of-love_; ::blushes::

_TF Princess_; ::blushes again:: Thank you so much. I do what I can to make this a good fic.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 10

Zeri walked into her classroom. Yesterday her parents had told her and Nathan about Donnchadh. Shivers ran down her spine as she thought about him. Her cousins, with the exception of Brian, had been told about him too, as she had found out this morning.

"Yo, Zer, are you listening?" A voice asked, pulling her back into reality.

"No, sorry. What were you saying, Arden?"

"I was asking where you got that kool watch." Arden smiled.

Zeri looked at the watch on her wrist. Her parents had given it to her after telling her about their new enemy.

"My parents gave it to me, but it's not a watch, it's a communicator. All earth rangers had them." Zeri replied to her friend.

"Wow, why did you get it?"

Zeri sighed.

"I'd rather not tell you here."

"You mean sneaking of in the break again, just like we did when you brought that note?"

"It has to do with the note, so yeah."

"Now you got me curious."

"I'm still not telling you here."

"It was worth a try."

Zeri smiled a little at him.

**_Outside_**

A hippo with a hypno-disk on his belly was looking into one of the classrooms. One of the young children caught his eye and he smiled. His boss would be pleased if he got that kid. The little bugger would probably be the key to getting the other devils. The only problem was, he was out here and the boy was in there.

Suddenly he remembered the small bomb he had been given when he got this job. He grinned and placed the bomb beneath the window of the classroom and set the timer on one minute.

He hid in the bushes. Now all he had to do was wait for the bomb to explode and everyone to leave the building and kidnap the little boy.

Sure enough the wall of the building exploded and the children and their teachers came running out of the school. In the chaos and confusion they didn't notice the little boy wandering off to the bushes Hypnopotamus was hidden. As soon as the boy was close enough Hypnopotamus made his move. He grabbed the boy and teleported out.

Armin, Paige, Hayden, Lana, Zeri, Arden, Wyatt and Nathan had gathered in the confused mass.

"Where's Brian?" Wyatt asked.

They looked around, but couldn't find Brian anywhere.

"He's probably standing behind some bigger children, you know what a midget he is." Hayden said.

"Everybody report to their teacher. We want to know if everybody is out of there." The principle's voice boomed.

As the eight separated again the sound sirens filled the air and the first hovers of the peace guardians, kerovan police officers, arrived. Two guardians got out and the principle walked over to them. Armin and Paige's teacher stood close to where the hover was parked, so they could follow the conversation.

"Are all students accounted for?" One of the guardians asked.

"We're checking right now, but a few children from the exploded classroom are injured."

"We'll call on ambulance." The other guardian said and got back into the hover.

Teacher started to come to the principle to tell their classes were complete. Suddenly Brian's teacher nearly ran to him.

"Is something wrong?" The principle asked.

"All my students are here, except one."

"Who?"

"Brian."

"WHAT?!" Paige shouted and everybody froze.

After a few seconds passed before Armin lifted his watch to his mouth, not wanting to believe his brother was missing. He had to be here somewhere.

"Deca."

"Yes Armin?"

"Locate Brian."

"Brian is no longer on KO35." Deca's voice replied.

The whole world seemed to crumble. It took a while for Armin to find his voice again.

"Contact my parents."

From the corner of his eye he saw a tear run down Paige cheek and more shimmering in her eyes. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Zeri, Wyatt and Nathan ignored their teachers and walked over to the twin.

"What do we do now?" Zeri asked a little scared.

"We wait." Armin stated firmly. "And stick together."

An ambulance pulled up, but the five didn't seem to notice. Nothing seemed to get though to them anymore. The only thing they knew was Brian was gone.

People we gathering to see what that explosion was. Parents were frantically trying to find their children to see if they were alright. The parents of the injured children were sent to hospital.

After what seemed like forever a hover pulled up and the crowd split and still non of the children moved. Only when Ashley put her hand on Paige's shoulder did they return to reality and did Armin let his guard down. He let go of Paige and started shaking. Ashley wrapped the two of them in her arms. Wyatt wrapped his arms around Andros' waist and buried his face in his chest. Andros wrapped his arms around his son, letting him cry. Nathan found himself in his mother's arms and Zeri had wrapped herself in Zhane's embrace.

"School will be cancelled until the wall has been rebuild." The principle told everyone. "You can take your children home with you."

"Can we go home?" Paige asked softly, her voice shaking.

"No." Andros answered. "We'll go to the Megaship and see if we can find Brian."

With that he lifted his morpher to his mouth and asked Deca to teleport them onto the Megaship and the hover back to the ranger compound.

The moment they arrived on the bridge Andros ordered Deca to scan for Brian and pull up the surveillance tape, but just like the tape of Karone's kidnapping, it was to blurry to make out who did it.

"Damn." Andros cursed.

"Incoming transmission." Deca stated.

"Who is it?"

"It doesn't say."

"Where is it from?" Zhane demanded.

"Not traceable."

Andros let go of Wyatt and motioned to Ashley and Karone to step out of the way with the children, so that they could see the person contacting them, but he or she couldn't see them.

Zhane let go of Zeri and motioned her to join her brother.

Once they were out of sight Andros and Zhane turned to the viewing-screen.

"Open a channel." Andros ordered.

A man in a black cloak appeared on the screen. The hood was pulled over his head, so you couldn't see his face. The only thing you could see were his icy blue eyes.

"Took you long enough." He said in a low voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Andros demanded.

"I am Donnchadh and I think you know why I'm calling already."

Donnchadh's voice sent shivers down Paige's spine.

"Enlighten me." Andros replied.

"Hypnopotamus!" Donnchadh yelled.

The hippo stepped into view.

"You called?"

"Yes, this ranger doesn't have a clue why I could be contacting him. Would you please enlighten him?"

The hippo smirked and snapped his 'fingers'. The images shifted to a small dark room with a small ball inside.

"Recognize it?" Donnchadh's voice asked.

The ball shifted a little and a small ray of light fell onto it. Andros gasped and Ashley had trouble keeping herself from doing the same.

The light had fallen onto a young boys head, his hair to be precise. Brown and blond hair. Brian's hair.

"Let my son go." Andros growled when Donnchadh and Hypnopotamus reappeared.

"Oh, I will." Donnchadh smirked. "That is, if you hand over the other five. You see, this brat doesn't pose a treat to me, yet."

"Never." Andros and Zhane snapped.

"It's your choice, but let me know if you change your mind. You wouldn't want history to repeat it's self now, would you?"

With a devilish laugh Donnchadh cut the connection.

Andros turned to Ashley and caught her eye. She clearly had trouble not to cry.

"Deca, contact Eltar. Tell them..." He sighed. "Tell them it has begon."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.

I started a club; _the Twisted Minds Club_ and I already got one member, the-power-of-love. Care to join? Oh, if you don't believe I have a twisted mind or if your into Harry Potter fanfics too, I also write fics under the author's name; Elisabeth Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; A hover? That's a flying car. And everybody else? They returned home, they'll return to the story, some will in this chapter.

_Silver_; Thank you for pointing that out to me. I've never seen any Dino Thunder episodes, for they aren't featured her, at least, not to my knowing. I guess I'll just have to think of another excuse to why the Ninja Storm Rangers weren't at the ranger meeting, but I'll put them in the story. I guess I'll do it through Conner, since his brother went to the Ninja Academy.

_TF Princess_; Well, this is what happens next.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 11

Tommy was grading pop quizzes when the com chimed. Tommy sighed and got up. Kimberly was upstairs changing Keith's diaper, so he would have to get it. Not that he minded, grading wasn't really the most fun part of teaching.

Opening a channel a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Andros." Tommy smiled, but his smile disappeared when he took a closer look a Andros' face. "Why the dark look?"

"Donnchadh decided to show himself." Andros answered.

"Where? When? How?"

"On KO35. Not long ago. He kidnapped Brian."

"Do you know where he's holding him?"

"No, he contacted us, but Deca couldn't trace the signal." Andros sighed.

"Has Eltar been informed?"

"I talked to them just before I called you."

"I'll contact the other's, but what can we do?"

"I don't know. He wants to exchange Brian for the other five."

"What you will never do."

"That's right."

"Well then we need to free him." Tommy replied.

"But we don't know where he is held."

"Then we'll have to find out. You can count on my help and that of the Dino Thunder rangers."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Andros smiled sadly.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Probably come to Earth for a while."

"Let me know when you arrive. I'm going to make a few calls, see if the other rangers want to help."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to inform the others."

"One question before you hang up. You said you just talked to Eltar before you called me. I conclude I'm the first you contacted after that. Why didn't you call the others fist?"

"I don't know." Andros admitted. "I guess it just needs to sink in before I call the others."

"Well, good luck. I still need to grade some quizzes." Tommy sighed.

"Thanks, I'll call you and good luck to you too."

Cutting the signal Tommy turned around. Kimberly was leaning against the doorpost with Keith on her arm. The little boy reached out to Tommy, silently asking to be held.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tommy asked as he walked over and took Keith into his arms.

"Long enough to know there's trouble, not long enough to know what it's about." Kim replied.

"Brian." Tommy answered. "He's been kidnapped."

"Oh my God." Kimberly breathed, unconsciously putting her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry, beautiful. He won't target Earth for some time, it's to close to Aquintar."

"I know, but still."

"I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you or our children. I lost you once, Kim, I'm not going to lose you again." Tommy assured, holding out his hand.

Kimberly smiled weakly and stepped into his embrace.

"You're right. Nobody will be able to hurt us as long as you're around, handsome."

**Two hours later, Megaship**

Paige sat on the lower bunk in one of the guestrooms. She still couldn't believe Brian was kidnapped. She didn't want to believe it. She was staring at a holo-picture of Armin giving Brian a piggy bag ride. Armin and Brian were clearly enjoying themselves. The picture had been made no too long ago, 30 April, Brian's birthday.

A knock on the door broke her train of thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Armin's voice replied. "I'm going to beat up some Craterites on the Simudeck to vent some anger, care to join me?"

"Got a minute? I'm not really dressed to kick ass."

"Always."

Paige grinned and quickly changed into her workout cloths and pulled her hair into a ponytail, for she had let it down today. Once that was done she opened the door and stepped out.

Armin was leaning against the wall next to the door. He was wearing the same kind of workout cloths as his sister, only hers were yellow and his were red. He smiled when Paige stepped into the hallway.

"Ready to kick some ass?" He asked.

"Now more than ever." Paige replied.

"Well then, race ya." He grinned and ran off.

"Not fair." Paige yelled after him and started to chase him.

It didn't take them long to reach the Simudeck. When Paige caught up with Armin at the entrance he had already set the workout program stand-by. When Armin saw his sister he opened the door and bowed.

"Lady's first."

Paige stepped inside and smirked.

"I win."

"Only because I let you." Armin replied as the doors slid shut behind him. "Deca, activate simulation."

The light on the Simudeck faded and was replaced by the green gridlines. A dozen Craterites appeared out of nowhere. Armin and Paige took their battle stances, ready to attack. The Craterites launched at them and they both took on six at a time, when one was beaten another one would take its place.

**Bridge**

Andros sat in his chair staring at the viewing screen. Ashley walked onto the bridge and smiled at the images on it.

"You taught them well." She smiled.

"They shouldn't have to be doing this." Andros sighed.

Ashley wrapped her arms around him from behind, much like she had done all those years ago.

"They want to do this." Ashley said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "They just need vent some anger and this is their way of doing it. They got that from you, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Good, now please, just relax a little. We're going to get Brian back, no matter what."

"You sound very sure of that." Andros replied.

"I know, because I am sure we'll get him back. We have to, Andros. I don't want to lose him."

Andros took hold of her arms and broke her hold on him, then he turned around and pulled her into his arms.

"We're not going to lose him. I won't allow it."

Ashley eased into his embrace.

"Thanks."

Andros smiled and gave her a kiss.

"We're going to stay with Jeff right?"

"Yeah, it would be best and Jeff would love to see his nephews and niece again and I'm sure the kids would love to see their cousins."

"You're right, it has been way too long since they've seen Sheena and Rafe."

Ashley looked back up at the viewing screen.

"They are good, you know. You did a great job."

Andros looked over his shoulder. Paige just kicked one Craterite, making it stumble into another one, taking them both out.

"Yeah, you're right, they are good." He grinned. "Deca set course to Earth, hyper rush nine."

"Hyper rush nine." Deca replied.

"Are the others going to be there too?" Ashley asked.

"Saryn said he wouldn't be able to stop Cassie from coming and Carlos said he'd see if he could persuade Cetaci." Andros answered.

"I think it would be better if he let Delphinius persuade Cetaci, but it's his problem."

Andros grinned.

"You'd think he'd learn, wouldn't you?"

"Nah, he wouldn't be Carlos if he did."

Andros laughed and got up.

"Come on, let's find something else to do." He said, taking Ashley's hand.

"Like?"

"This ship has four Simudecks remember?"

"And what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

With that they left the bridge. On the viewing screen the Craterites had multiplied to eighteen, nine for Paige and nine for Armin. The two children were taking out one after another. If Andros and Ashley hadn't decided the two wouldn't get their morphers until they're at least twelve, Donnchadh would be in big trouble right now.

A/N: Sorry I didn't update earlier. Please check out my ID for the reason. Hope you like it. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Fantasywriter13_; I'm glad you like my stories, though I hope they aren't to addicting. ::grins::

_the-power-of-love_; School will probably prevent me from updating very frequently, but I'll do my best to write as much as I can.

_Jeanka_; You know how annoying it is when someone in your class has the same name as you do? Well, that's why Jeff gave his children such unusual names (That and the fact that most of his sister's children have unusual names). Oh and if it interests you, Sheena is the Gaelic variation of Jane and Rafe is short for Rafferty, which is Irish and means rich or prospering.

_TF Princess_; Thank you. I just portray Andros and Ashley as I see them and since Ashley is probably my favourite Power Ranger making her wimpy would be against all I stand for and just... wrong. As for Andros, well he's lost so much in his life and he wants to protect what he has so badly. What happened to Brian has shaken Andros, but also made him more driven to protect his other children. And they children? Yeah, they are cute aren't they?

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 12

When the teleportation light cleared Wyatt looked at the large house in front of him. The last time he had been here was when Rafe was born and now he was already one and a half year old. They couldn't come to Rage's birthday because Brian had the chickenpox.

The door opened and a small girl about the age of two and a half ran out.

"Wyatt!" She exclaimed.

Wyatt smiled and picked her up when she reached him, spinning her around.

"Hey Sheena." He grinned.

"Sheena let them come in." A voice called laughing.

Everybody started to walk to the front door.

"Jeff." Ashley smiled once they reached it and hugged her brother.

"Ashy." Jeff said returning her hug.

When he released her he turned to the others.

"Come in. Kaitlynn is out at the moment, but she should be home soon."

"Uncle Jeff, where's Rafe?" Paige asked.

"Napping, he'll be out for another hour or so. Why don't you five go and have fun with Sheena?"

"Alright." Armin agreed. "What do you want to do, Shee?"

"Watch _Finding Nemo_!" Sheena exclaimed from Wyatt's arms.

"Lead the way." Wyatt laughed, putting her down.

Sheena ran of and Armin, Paige, Wyatt, Zeri and Nathan followed.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here, Jeff." Karone said.

"No problem, Karone. Anyway, I spoke to Tommy before you arrived. He's going to stay here too and the others are more than will to he help. He also said Conner was going to ask his brother if he knew someone for the Ninja Academy who could help out. Oh and TJ is stopping by this evening."

"Jeff, you're the best."

**One Month Later**

Time had passed quickly. Conner's brother had been able to get six more rangers to help out, but still they weren't a single step closer to freeing Brian. Most rangers were staying in Angel Grove with family or with other rangers who lived in Angel Grove. Jeff had taken not only Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone and the children into his house, but also Cassie, Saryn, Ty'lee, Julynn, Tommy, Kim and Keith.

At the moment everybody was in the back yard thinking of ways to get Brian back. Armin, Paige and Zeri had taken the other children to the park to play, so they wouldn't be a bother.

Kimberly was sitting on the steps of the veranda, watching the other rangers come up with one impossible idea after the other. She laughed softly at the silliness of the ideas. She knew most of the ideas were to keep the spirit light.

Suddenly a sharp pain in her abdomen took the smile of her face.

"Tommy!" She yelled, her arms wrapped around her belly.

Tommy jumped up and was at her side within no time.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but this baby decided today is the day."

Tommy nodded and helped her up. By that time the others had come over.

"You okay, Kim?" Aisha asked concerned.

Kimberly wanted to reply, but just at that moment another contraction hit, if Tommy hadn't been holding her she would have doubled over.

"The baby's coming, isn't it?" Ashley asked.

Kim nodded.

"You got that pretty fast." Dustin commented.

"Hey, I went through that three times myself. It would be bad if I didn't recognize a contraction when I see one." Ashley replied indignant.

"I'll give you two a ride to hospital." Jason offered.

"Thanks, bro." Tommy flashed his best friend a smile.

The three quickly walked through the house to Jason's car. When they reached it Jason opened one of the back doors.

"It might be a bit uncomfortable with Tom's car seat, but getting that out would take hours."

"You're just to lazy to get it out." Tommy joked and helped Kim into the car, before getting in with her.

Jason got in behind the wheel and started the car.

It didn't take them long to get to Angel Grove Hospital. Jason drove the car to the entrance, so Kim didn't have to walk too much. The moment the car stood still, Tommy opened the door and helped Kim out.

"I'll go park the car. Be right back."

"We're going in. We'll see you there."

Jason nodded and drove of. Tommy guided Kim inside. The moment they walked through the doors a nurse walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, my wife just went into labour."

"Name?"

"Kimberly Ann Oliver." Kimberly replied, just before another contraction hit.

The nurse nodded.

"Follow me please."

Soon Kimberly lay on a bed in a room on the maternity ward. Tommy was holding her hand. The door opened and Jason walked in.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm here. I'll wait in the waiting-room. Oh and the others just got a call from Billy. It appears Cestria is about two months pregnant." Jason grinned.

Tommy was about to reply when Kim nearly crushed his hand.

"Alright." Tommy finally said with a pained face. "We'll let you know when Shadiah is born."

"If it is a girl, bro, if it is a girl." Jason grinned and left the room again.

Tommy suppressed the urge to stick out his tongue at the closed door and turned his attention back on Kim.

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Kim asked.

"Think of all the fun Keith has been." Tommy smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"What about all the trouble?" Kim asked with a small grin.

"Even if you think of that, there's no way back now." Tommy grinned back.

Kim leaned again Tommy and sighed. All she had to do now was wait for the green light and start pushing.

Two hour later Kimberly still wasn't allowed to push. A midwife came in and smiled.

"Well, Kimberly. You're ready to start pushing."

Kimberly let out a sigh of relieve.

"Finally."

The nurse laughed.

"Well then, let's deliver this baby."

Within ten minutes the room was filled with the cries of a new born baby.

**Waiting-room**

Tommy entered the room with a bright smile on his face and Jason quickly stood up.

"And."

"Baby's born." Tommy grinned.

"And?"

"What?" Tommy teased.

"Jace or Shadiah?"

"Oh, that."

After a few moments of silence Jason got impatient.

"Spill it, bro."

"You really want to know, right?"

"TOMMY!"

"Alright, alright, you win."

"So?"

"I'm the proud father of a cute little boy." Tommy smiled.

"See, Kim told you not to get your hopes up to high."

"Hey, I never said I minded if it was a boy, I just hoped it would be a girl. Anyway, now we could return the favour."

"Well, I'm glad. Especially since you didn't get what you want."

Tommy threw a playful punch in Jason's direction.

"Well, I guess you don't want to see Jace."

The moment the words left Tommy's mouth, Jason moved past his friend and into the room Tommy had just came from to see his friends' second son.

"Hey, wait for me." Tommy called after him, but Jason just ignored him and walked on. "We can still change Jace name you know."

"Whatever, bro, whatever."

A/N: I'm going to start taking my laptop to school soon, so I might just be able to write a bit more. Anyway hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; Sorry, soon became late this time. The reason is given in the A/N at the end of the chapter.

_Jeanka_; Here's some action and Brian's back, kinda. I'm not going to say more, it will give away what happens.

_Fantasywriter13_; Sorry, I made you wait. As I said, the reason is in the A/N at the end of this chapter.

_gobball_; I'm glad you like it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

_TF Princess_; Well, here's the next update. Hope you didn't die waiting, I know it's been too long. I agree '_Finding Nemo_' rocks.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 13

The sun was shining brightly and Ashley looked at the little boy in Kim's arms, a sad smile appearing on her face. She missed Brian dearly. Keith sat on his father's lap looking at his brother.

"Jace." He smiled, pointing at the baby.

"Yes, that's Jace." Tommy laughed.

Her hand was squeezed slightly and she looked to her side. Andros looked at her. Ashley placed her head on his shoulder and Andros wrapped an arm around her.

Not far from the group of adults Paige sat on the branch of a tree with her back against the trunk, one foot was placed on the branch, the other was dangling beside it. The branch was just high enough so she was hidden between the leafs, unless you stood beneath the tree and that was exactly where Armin stood.

"Paige?" He asked.

Paige looked down and gestured to her brother to come up. Armin quickly climbed up and sat on a branch close to Paige.

"What's up?" Paige asked.

"Miss Brian too?"

"I want him back, Armin. Why can't they find him?"

"I don't know."

"Where are the others?" Paige wanted to know, referring to the other children not present outside.

"Zeri is keeping them busy with help of the three musketeers."

Paige snorted, but didn't reply. Minutes passed quietly. Suddenly cries of surprise cut through the silence.

"Kim, get Keith and Jace inside, we'll handle this." Tommy's voice yelled.

"Trini, take Tom and go with Kim." Jason ordered.

Through the leafs Armin and Paige could see figures move between blurry green, blue and red figures. They looked each others in the eyes for a quick second before jumping down and getting caught in the middle of a fight.

The blurry figures turned out to be the enemy. The red figures seemed to be made out of fire, the green out of plants and the blue out of water. They were almost immediately surrounded.

"I guess we'll have to fight." Armin grumbled.

"You watch my back, I'll watch yours." Paige shot back.

"Deal."

They were about to attack when Rocky screamed.

"Ouch! That's hot."

"What's going on?!" Dustin's voice cried from above them.

He seemed to be trapped vines that were growing out of the ground and had wrapped themselves around him and trying to chocked him.

"Dustin!" Sean called, but was caught by the same kind of vines.

A blue monster attacked Tori with a beam of water, but Tori used her ninja powers to deflect it.

"How do you stop these guys?" Zack yelled, dodging a punch and countered with one of his own.

One of the blue monsters was about to get the better of Ashley, but Andros noticed and threw a green one at it. The moment the two monsters touched the blue one seemed to be pulled into the green one.

"What just happened?" Zhane asked, having seen it happen.

"I don't know." Andros replied.

Quick thinking made Ashley act almost automatically. She grabbed the green monster that just absorbed her attacker and swung it to a red one attacking Cassie. When these two touched the green one caught fire and was turned into a pile of ashes.

"I don't get it." Zhane said, watching the red monster turn his attention to Ashley instead of Cassie. "What's happening when they touch."

"I do get it." Andros replied, catching on to Ashley's conclusion. "We don't defeat them. They defeat each other."

"How?" Tommy demanded, taking on a green monster not far from the two.

"Plants absorb water, fire sets fire to plants and water extinguishes fire."

"You don't have to tell me that, I already know."

"Did it also occurred to you the blue monsters resemble water, red resemble fire and green resemble plants?" Andros shot back as he and Zhane threw a blue and red monster against each other, successfully getting rid of the red one.

"No."

"Well, now you know."

After finding out how to defeat the monsters it wasn't long before only one of each colour was left. Armin, Hunter and Kira threw them to she same spot and they touched simultaneously, causing them to disappear.

All rangers were relieved it was over and regrouped to see if everyone was okay. Dustin and Sean had a few red marks from where the vines had gripped them and Rocky's knuckles were a bit burned from hitting a flaming fire-monster, but the other rangers were practically unharmed.

Not far from the adult rangers Armin and Paige celebrated when Hypnopotamus appeared and grabbed them. Paige had just been in time to scream and alert the adults, but they could only watch helplessly as Hypnopotamus teleported away.

**Donnchadh's HQ**

Hypnopotamus appeared with Armin and Paige in a death grip so they couldn't escape. Donnchadh laughed evilly.

"Three down, two to go and KO35 if mine. Put them with the other."

"As you wish my Lord." Hypnopotamus bowed and left the room, still not letting go of Armin and Paige.

After going down so many winding stairs Armin and Paige were feeling nauseous, they finally arrived in what appeared to be the prison. A hyena like monster with a smirk on his face stood guard.

"I've got two guests to join the other." Hypnopotamus said.

The hyena let out a sick laugh and lead them to a cell. He opened the door and Hypnopotamus threw the two 'guests' in. The door slammed shut behind Armin and Paige and they heard the two monsters leave.

"Armin? Paige?" A quiet voice asked.

"BRIAN!" The twin spun around and hugged their little brother the moment they saw him.

"God, we missed you." Paige exclaimed.

"You don't know how worried we were." Armin agreed.

"What happened?"

"We got caught after a fight. I guess we let out guard down." Armin sighed.

Brian wrapped his small arms around his brother's neck.

"It's not your fault, Armin."

Armin looked at his brother and smiled.

"Your right, it's not."

The sick laugh from the hyena cut through the air again.

"Stupid hyena. Can't he shut up or something?" Paige grumbled.

"Sir Laughalot." Brian replied.

"What?" Paige asked, looking at her brother strangely.

"Sir Laughalot. That's his name."

Armin snorted.

"Hypnopotamus the hippopotamus. Sir Laughalot the hyena. What's next? Goldie the goldfish?"

Brian and Paige sniggered and a smile appeared on Armin's face.

"What?" He asked innocently, causing the other two to laugh.

It didn't take long for Armin to give in to the urge and join. There was enough time to think of ways to escape and feel miserable. Right now he was just glad he wasn't separated from his twin and, in a way, they had Brian back.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but school is murder and I bought the Sims 2 the day it came out. Man, I never knew a computer game could be so addicting. Please review, but I would like to keep my head where it is, so don't bite it of.


	14. Chapter 14

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; I can't wait to see that next chapter, but here's mine.

_Jeanka_; I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, oh, you get the point, but like I said, school's been murder and the Sims 2 is WAY too addictive. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope this waiting time make up for the two weeks or something I didn't update. As for your question, read and find out.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 14

"My Lord?" Hypnopotamus asked.

"What do you want?" Donnchadh snapped.

"Why didn't you want me to take that Wyatt kid again?"

"Because, my dear Hypno, he is the only one next to that little bugger, who doesn't pose a real threat to me."

"May I ask why?"

"No, you may not, but since you already asked. His older brother and sister are entitled to the red and yellow morpher, if they get them they become a threat to me. His cousins both control magic, making them a threat, not to mention that the boy will probably get the silver morpher from his father. That's why the four of them need to be eliminated."

"But you wanted to trait that Brian for all five children."

"Wyatt does NOT need to know he's not a treat, because if he finds out, I'm sure he'll make sure he will be a treat to me when the time is right and I don't want that. Got it?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good. Now go and tell Laughalot to feed my guests."

"As you wish."

**Earth**

Wyatt sat on the couch, stunned. His mind couldn't progress what had happened. Next to him his mother was wrapped in his uncle's arms, crying her heart out. The other children had wrapped themselves into the warm embrace of their parents, scared that they might be the next to disappear. Their parents were all to glad to hold them and keep them in their arms for as long as they could, knowing they would be safe there, if only it was for a while. Andros couldn't keep still, he was pacing up and down the room.

"Andros, please stop that. It's not going to bring them back." Karone said gently.

"I promised, Karone." Andros snapped. "I promised I would never lose them again, NEVER. Now look what has happened. Am I cursed or something?"

"There was nothing you could have done, Andros, nothing." Karone shot back.

Andros threw her a dirty look, but when their eyes met, Karone could see the whirlwind of emotions her brother was trying to suppress. Gently she let go of Zeri. The girl immediately stole one of Zhane's arms away from her brother. Karone stood up and walked over to Andros who kept giving her that dirty look. When she reached him she pulled him into a hug.

"You don't have to be the strong one all the time." She whispered. "Don't let this turn you back to how you used to be. I honestly can't say how much those two mean to you, nor that I know how you feel, but you need to let it out, if you don't it will eat you alive. Don't do that to yourself, for it will only hurt both Ashley and Wyatt even more. They need you, just like you need them. Can't you see you're not the only one effected by this?"

A tear rolled down Andros face and he looked at his son, the only one of his children still free. The boy's face was pale, his eyes wide and he was way too quiet, normally even when Wyatt slept you couldn't shut him up. Then there was Ashley, crying in Jeff's arms. Armin and Paige meant a lot to him, but they meant even more to Ashley, for the two of them had changed her future the moment she had found out about them. He gently pulled himself out of Karone's embrace and walked over to Wyatt, kneeling in front of him, so he was a eyelevel. It took a while for Wyatt to respond to him.

When Wyatt saw the tears on his father's cheeks, reality hit him. It was like he had been in a daze after he had heard and only now he really understood what had happened. Tears started to form in his eyes and Andros quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"It's going to be alright, Wyatt. I don't dare to promise you, for I'm scared it will only be another promise broken, but it's going to be alright."

Wyatt buried his face in Andros chest and cried. He didn't want to be alone. Sure he and his siblings had their differences, but he loved them dearly. It just wasn't the same without them. They made him who he was.

"Uh, I don't want to be nosy or anything, but Andros just said he promised he'd never lose the twin AGAIN. Did I miss something or is there just something you aren't telling us?" Rocky asked.

Cassie sighed. She knew neither Andros or Ashley would reply. It wasn't like they didn't want to, but they weren't really paying attention.

"Andros and Ashley broke up a long time ago for a reason I will not state, I'll only say neither of them wanted it to happen, but they weren't able to stop it. One and a half year later Andros came to Earth to look for Ashley hoping that they could at least be on good terms again. It took a while to find her, even with our help, but we found her non the less. Non of us had spoken to Ashley after she had left Angel Grove two days after returning from KO35 with the news she and Andros broke up. We decided that since Andros was the one to start the search, he should be the one to go see how she was doing. When he went to the apartment we suspected Ashley to live, he found not only Ashley, but also a nine month old twin..."

"Armin and Paige." Rocky guessed.

"Yeah, Armin and Paige. We never found out what happened between them, but the next day when Zhane contacted Andros they seemed to be on good terms and when they met up with us later that day they were obviously back together. They got engaged that Christmas and married on Valentines day. The rest you can figure out yourselves."

"So when he and Ashley broke up, he unknowingly lost his children for a while too." Adam concluded.

"That's right."

"Man and I thought MY relationships were messed up." Tommy commented, running a hand through his hair.

This earned him a slap on his arm from Kimberly.

"I was just joking, Beautiful."

"Well, that's not a funny joke." Kim told him.

"You do know I love you right?"

Kim just smiled and leaned against him.

**Donnchadh's prison**

Brian lay fast asleep nuzzled in Paige's arms. Armin watched his sister stroke his brother's hair. Brian nuzzled a bit closer to Paige and muttered softly in his sleep. Armin couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but it made Paige smile a little and hug him closer. After a few minutes Paige sighed and looked up.

"Is there really no way to get out of here?" She whispered, not wanting to wake up Brian.

"Not that I know." Armin replied. "Unless..."

A/N: Of course I could continue and make this chapter longer, but that would ruin my fun and I like to keep this cliffy. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank my school for giving me a day off and enabling me to write this chapter. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; It isn't too soon, but I hope it's soon enough.

_Jeanka_; I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best not to make you wait that long again. As for your questions, one: I meant threat, I'm dyslectic so my spelling isn't too great. Two: read and find out, hope it's good enough for you. Three: I'm not sure yet.

_TF princess_; I know it's sad, remind me why I wrote it again? Hope you like this chapter too. I need to take the train to get to my school, so I've started writing during the trip too, since the view got boring, I can dream it by now.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 15

Rocky and Andros were on the Megaship, for two days everybody was taking turns in trying to pick up something, anything that might point out where Armin, Paige and Brian were being held. Ashley was still in a stat of shock and the rangers kept a close eye on her and Andros, thought Andros was in a better stat than Ashley, they still didn't trust them to think there actions through.

Rocky glanced at Andros. Something had been bugging him since Cassie had explained why Andros had lost Armin and Paige again. He was wondering what that reason Cassie wouldn't state was. From what he had seen Andros and Ashley's love was way too strong to let their relationship crash, but then again, he had thought the same about Tommy and Kimberly and still Kim had sent Tommy that letter. Did he dare ask Andros what had happened? Deciding to take a change he took a deep breath.

"Andros?"

"Hm?" Andros replied, not really paying attention.

"I was wondering what had happened to tear you and Ashley apart, so you found out about your children nine months after they were born."

Andros looked up and sighed.

"You want something to drink?"

Rocky was taken aback by the question. It didn't have anything to do with his. Was Andros trying to avoid answering? Could it be that whatever happened still bothered him, even if it had been solved? Or wasn't it solved? Was his marriage to Ashley just a charade and was it still an issue?

"Uh, sure." He said when he noticed Andros was waiting for an answer.

"Come on then." Andros replied and left the bridge.

Rocky followed him and soon found himself in a room with lockers, a balcony with holes in the wall behind it and bars above the holes. A table stood in frond of him with chairs around it. Andros walked over to a microwave-like machine build in the wall.

"What do you want?"

"Coffee, please. I could use a caffeine-shot."

Andros laughed.

"Deca."

That was all he said, but it seemed to be enough for the AI for when Andros opened the glass door, two mucks had appeared. He took them out and gave one to Rocky, before sitting down at the table. Rocky took the hint and sat down across from him.

It was silent for a few minutes, both sipping their drinks. Then Andros sighed and took a deep breath.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Well, no, I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Rocky replied.

"No, it's okay, I don't mind."

"Well, I'm all ears." Rocky grinned.

"It started about eleven years ago. Zhane, Karone and me missed our home and decided to return for a while. Ashley wanted to come with us. When we told her we weren't sure when we would return to Earth, she said she didn't mind, ever since she came to space, she began to see Earth less and less as her home. She was even willing to stay on KO35 with me indefinitely. At that moment we both thought that meant forever and what happened between us on the way there only made us believe in that even more, but when we arrived it went wrong. An old 'friend' of Zhane, Cath, showed up. She and Zhane were only friends for a week or two when they got into a fight, I never found out what it was about. Anyway, Zhane didn't seem too happy with her being there and neither was I. When she spotted me, she ran up and threw her arms around my neck as if I was her boyfriend. Ashley didn't seem too happy with it, but she didn't say a word. The next five days I tried to avoid Cath, but she always seemed to find me and when she did she stuck to my arm like glue. One day she was somehow able to corner me and..." Andros trailed off and took a sip of his drink.

"Let me guess, she kissed you full on the mouth, Ashley just happened to walk in on you two before you could push Cath off and when you did Ashley was already packing her bags and leaving." Rocky finished.

"Yeah."

"Man, sounds like a bad soap opera."

"So, what did you do?"

"I was in a daze. I yelled at Cath. It didn't even cross my mind I should have gone after Ashley."

"Problem."

"Yeah, when I realized what I should have done, I didn't dare to go after her. It took me one and a half year and a pep talk from Karone to work up the courage to look her up and see if I could fix our relationship."

"Pep talk from Karone?"

"Yeah, she had enough of me being depressed, so she convinced me I had nothing to lose and I should go to Earth to look for Ash."

"And you found her with Armin and Paige."

"That's right and I'm still thankful that Karone talked me into it."

"I can imagine."

"Andros, I'm picking up a signal." Deca reported.

"Where from?"

"Sector 39, the Taton system."

"The Taton system? No living soul has gone there since that black hole appeared close by."

"I'm still picking up a signal coming form on of the planets. It's a ranger frequency."

**Ten minutes earlier**

"Think it still works?"

"Only one way to find out."

"The light's not blinking."

"I can see that, thank you very much."

"I've got an emergency toolkit with me."

"Hand it over."

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Neither do I."

"That wire is it suppose to be disconnected?"

"No good job."

"Can you fix it, bro?"

"Of course, just give me a minute."

"Finished?"

"Yeah, let's try this baby again."

"The light's still not blinking, Armin."

"I've had it with this thing." Armin cried frustrated and threw the transmitter against the opposite wall.

If it hadn't landed upside own the three would have noticed the red light started blinking.

A/N: I know, not too long, but it is an update. Hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; I'm glad you liked it and the explanation filled another chapter, so I should be thanking you for asking for it.

_the-power-of-love_; I never said they would be back home soon. I don't even know if they'll be home soon, for that would mean the story will come to an end not long after it.

_TF princess_; Glad you're not mad it was a bit short. Sometimes you just have to end a chapter or you'll ruin it. Hope you enjoy this one too.

_gobball_; I'll try not to. Enjoy.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 16

"And you're sure it's Armin's transmitter?" Jason asked.

"Deca double checked it about a hundred times, so I'm pretty sure it's safe to say it's Armin's transmitter." Andros replied.

"That leaves the question, how did Armin's transmitter end up in the Taton system? The kids never have those things with them." Zhane commented.

"Armin said something about keeping it with him, just in case." Wyatt answered.

"Smart kid." Zack observed.

"So Donnchadh keeps them in the Taton system." Cole guessed.

"Not necessarily, it could be a trap." Andros sighed.

"Should we check it out?" Ethan asked.

"I say we do, but not all of us." Tommy put in.

Jason quickly glanced around the group.

"You want to go, right Andros?"

Andros shot a quick look at Ashley and nodded.

"Well, you can count on the rangers from the Serpenterra mission to go with you."

"I'm coming too." Rocky said.

"You can count on me, Andros." Carlos smiled.

"I'm willing to help too." Saryn said.

"I want to come along too, but I know you would rather have me here." Zhane sighed.

"You know me too well, my friend." Andros replied.

It didn't take long to get the Megaship ready to go and all too soon Andros found himself saying goodbye to his wife and son.

"Keep safe." Ashley whispered as she hugged Andros.

"I will, don't worry." Andros whispered in return and pulled back a little.

Sighing he place his hand under the side of Ashley's chin and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"I promise to come back in one piece, Ash, but if somehow I can't make it back..."

"Shhh." Ashley said as she placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "You will come back."

Andros smiled weakly and leaned in. Their lips barely touched, but it said more than words ever could. Normally Wyatt would complain loudly about his parents being intimate, but right now he kept quiet. When Andros pulled away from Ashley he turned to his son. He spread his arms and Wyatt threw his arms around his father's neck.

"Keep an eye on your mother for me, will you?"

"Of course. Please bring them back, dad."

"I'll do whatever I can, Wyatt."

"Coming, Andros?" Rocky yelled.

Andros let go of Wyatt and looked at what was left of his family.

"Go, we'll be fine." Ashley urged.

Andros sighed and turned away, before he walked onto the ramp of Megaship he turned to look back one more time. Then he walked stepped onto the ramp and entered the ship. He closed the hatch without looking back, for he knew if he took one more look he wouldn't be able to do this. He wouldn't be able to leave. It was just like the countdown. When Ashley had caught him trying to sneak away and let him go anyway he had felt a strong urge to kiss her goodbye, but he had suppressed it, for if he hadn't, he wouldn't have left and the war would surely had ended differently.

Ashley and Wyatt watched the hatch slight shut. When it was closed they turned around and walked back to Jeff's house. They too didn't look back when the Megaship's engines started roaring, indication Deca had started pre-flight sequences. They didn't need to see the ship leave, taking away someone very dear to them, both hoping that when it returned it would reunite them with their family.

**Hours later**

Wyatt and Nathan sat on Wyatt's bed.

"Want to play a game?" Nathan asked.

Wyatt shook his head.

"Shall we watch TV?"

Again Wyatt shook his head.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Nothing." Wyatt replied.

"But I'm bored." Nathan complained.

"Then go see if Ty'lee want to entertain you." Wyatt snapped.

Nathan jumped up and walked away, clearly mad at his cousin. Wyatt sighed. He knew he should apologize for snapping at Nathan, but he really couldn't find the energy to care at the moment. A few minutes passed in silence, but then the door opened and Zeri entered.

"I ran into Nathan and you seemed to have pissed him off."

Wyatt surged and Zeri let herself fall onto the bed next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is. Come on, bro, tell me. I can keep secrets too you know."

Wyatt smiled weakly at the girl.

"I miss Paige." He confessed. "And Armin."

Zeri raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. He was always teasing me, picking on me and annoying me, but he's still my big brother. When I'm in trouble or something he's always there to help me out..."

"And now you have to do everything yourself without Armin or Paige there to help you, without Brian to watch over and keep out of trouble." Zeri concluded.

"Yeah." Wyatt sighed.

Zeri put her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here if you need anyone, Wyatt. I know it's not the same, but I think people will like being on my bad side as much as they like being on the bad side of Armin and Paige."

Wyatt smiled at her.

"Thanks sis." He teased.

"It was nothing. Now get out of here and apologize to Nat or see if you can find Sheena, she's been looking for you."

"Where did you see her last?" Wyatt inquired.

"Kitchen, stealing cookies."

Wyatt let out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to see if I can safe the cookie-jar from being emptied. Thanks again, Zeri. That was just what I needed."

"Any time, Wyatt, any time."

A/N: I know it's been about one and a half week since I updated, but school's been keeping me busy and I visited some family yesterday, so I didn't have much time to write. On a brighter note, I have a whole week to write, for I have a week vacation. Anyway, I hope you liked it and if you have any suggestions or question, their welcome, for I know where I want the story to go, I just need to find a way to get there. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; Where did I come up with the name Donnchadh? Well, I'm not very good at making up names, so I got it from the internet. This is the link where I got it from; ?ID4681, the site is a real help to me, it's where I got the names of most of the characters. The kids are in a cell, so they don't really need to be watched, but Sir Laughalot is guarding the prison, so in a way their being watched. The other questions will be answered in the chapter. (I hope) Oh, and action will be in the next chapter.

_the-power-of-love_; I know you HOPE, but even I don't know if they'll be home soon. They probably will, but nothing's for sure.

_TF princess_; Glad you liked it. Enjoy reading this chapter.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 17

"Okay, so the transmitter didn't work. What do we do now?" Paige sighed.

"I say we bust out of here." Armin suggested.

"And how did you intent to do that. I know we're able to fight our way out of her, but we do have Brian to think of."

"We'll find a way."

"How will we open that door, smartass?" Paige asked smugly.

"Wait and see." Armin replied.

Paige and Brian watched their brother stand up and place his hand on the door, his eyes closed and face screwed up in concentration. Minutes passed and Paige was about to declare her brother crazy when a soft click was heard. Armin opened his eyes and turned around, a smirk on his face.

"See, no problem."

Paige wanted to jump with joy and hug her brother to death, but she knew there was no time for that. She got up and took Brian's hand, looking him straight in the eye.

"Now listen closely. Stay close to me and Armin and don't make a sound. If you need to say something, do it telepathically. Got it?"

Brian nodded and held her hand tightly.

Paige turned to Armin and nodded. Armin quietly opened the door and popped out is head, making sure nobody was around he stepped out and beckoned the other two to follow him. The three crept down the hall, staying close to the wall. When they reached the end Armin held up his hand, making Paige and Brian stop. A barred door was blocking their way.

'_What do we do now?'_ Paige asked her brother.

'_Just wait, I'll see if I can find the key.'_

Armin looked through the door. He saw a small room and a set of stairs. A small table was placed in a corner together with a chair. At the moment they were occupied by Sir Laughalot. His feet were on the table and he was leaning back in the chair, causing it to stand on only two of its four legs. The low rumbling noise indicated he was fast asleep. On the wall next to him hang a set of keys on a nail.

Armin grinned. This was going to be too easy. He reached out his hand and telekinetically pulled the keys to him. When he held them securely in his hand, he turned around triumphant.

Paige flashed him a thumbs up and Brian smiled brightly. Armin turned around again and started trying the keys. It didn't take him long to find the right one and he was able to open the door. Shoving the keys in his pocket he looked back at his brother and sister. By now Paige had taken Brian into her arms so he didn't have to walk up the stairs, meaning they could move quicker.

They started walking again and ran up the stairs as silent as they could. At the top they found another hallway.

'_What way now?'_ Paige asked.

'_Let's go left.'_ Armin replied.

The turned left and walked down the hall. After what seemed like hours and to many corners to count they hear a voice that sent chills down their spine.

"Just a few more days and we'll move in for the next kid." The voice laughed.

'_Donnchadh.'_ Armin and Paige said at the same time.

'_We're in trouble if he finds us here.'_ Paige hissed. _'Let's get away from here.'_

'_Not yet. What if we get out of here. You heard he's going after one of us again soon. If we can find out who he's after this time we might be able to keep him or her safe.'_

'_You're right, but we can't stay here too long.'_

**On the Megaship**

"If Donnchadh is in the Taton system, wouldn't he see us coming?" Rocky asked.

"I doubt it. The Karovans might have build the ship, but not all the technology is theirs." Saryn answered.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Saryn gave us the cloaking technology from the Phantom ranger powers and we used it in the Megaship. I don't think anyone will be able to see us coming." Andros smirked.

"Good, we don't need a welcoming comity waiting for us." Tommy sighed.

"So what do we do until we get there?" Cole asked.

"How long until we get there anyway?" Wes asked.

"ETA Taton system one hour." Deca replied.

"I think Cole is right, we have no plan for when we get there, so we better figure out what we're going to do if Donnchadh is really hiding out there." TJ suggested.

"Hey, somebody actually listened to you, kid." Eric joked and threw an arm around Cole's shoulders.

"That's more than you can say about yourself." Cole shot back, grinning.

Eric let out a laugh and ruffled Cole's hair. The other red rangers smiled at the display. After the Serpenterra mission they had kept in touch and Eric and Cole had become such good friends, they could be considered brothers. Rocky, Carlos and Saryn on the other hand, had no idea what the hell the two were talking about and looked at each other with blanc looks.

**Earth**

"Hey, Ash. What are you doing here? I figured you'd be keeping an eye on Wyatt." Emma greeted.

"Wyatt can take care of himself and I'm sure he's keeping an extra eye out for trouble. He might be a bit reckless most of the time, but if necessary he's careful and he's inside right now." Ashley answered, sighing.

"But still." Emma pressed.

"Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't. He'd go crazy if I watched him all the times. He's used to have his freedom and I don't want to take that way from him just because his brothers and sister are missing, for his freedom makes him who he is."

"I guess you're right."

"And anyway, he's checking in with me every fifteen minutes or something without me even asking him to."

"That's sweet of him."

"He's a darling. They all are. They only have a different way of showing it."

Emma smiled.

"I still hope Amy and Chris will take after your children, even if it's only a little bit."

"For you I hope they don't. You've never seen them when they are bored. Even Andros is glad they don't get bored so easily and that says a lot, seeing he practically grew up with Zhane."

Emma laughed and Ashley smiled a little. God, she already missed Andros and he wasn't even gone that long. Some days she didn't even see Andros, for he got up before here and returned home after she and the kids had gone to bed, luckily it didn't happen more than once a year, only the day before the festival celebrating the decolonisation of KO35, but it was enough to make you believe she was used to not having Andros around, but it was different. Those days when he helped out with the preparations for the festival he was at least on the same planet as she was and if something happened he'd be home in an instant, but now. Now he was somewhere out the in the universe and wouldn't be able to come to her that easily. Ever since he had appeared on her doorstep almost ten years ago, she couldn't live without him anymore. It was hard to admit, but true and she didn't even want to live without him anymore.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Wyatt entered the room with Sheena in his arms.

"Mind if we play here?" He asked innocently.

"Of course not." Ashley smiled at her son, glad he let her keep an eye on him willingly.

**Megaship**

The hour had passed fast. They were entering the Taton system and Deca was trying to locate from what planet the distress signal was coming. Just then the alarm went off.

"Deca, what's going on?" Andros shouted over the noise of the alarm.

"Cloaking systems are failing." Deca replied. "Well, be visible in three, two..."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Andros demanded.

"Nothing. One. We're visible. Distress signal is coming from the main planet."

"Great." Andros muttered. "Just great. Set course for the signal anyway. We came this far and I'm not willing to let a failing cloak interfere with this mission."

"Course set. Engaging."

**Outside the throne room**

"My Lord, we have spotted a ship appearing out of nowhere at the edge of the system and it's heading this way." A voice reported.

"Can it be identified?" Donnchadh's voice demanded.

"It's The Astro Megaship Mark 2, sir."

"What to do, what to do, what to do? They don't leave me much choice do they?"

"No sir."

"Blow them up."

'_He can't blow them up!'_ Brian's metal voice ringed inside Armin and Paige's minds.

'_Shut up, Brian.'_ Paige shot back. _'There's nothing we can do to stop him.'_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Armin, Paige and Brain stiffened and slowly turned around to see who it was. Only one thing entered their minds right now. They were busted.

A/N: Faster finished than I expected, Sha. To the rest of you, I hope you liked it and please review.


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; You know Star Trek? The Romulans and Klingons have cloak. Well, that's the same kind of cloaking they use here. I have no clue how they power it or how it works, but it's the same as in Star Trek, so maybe that answers your question. Same goes for the way it's powered. How they got it? They took the blue prints from the cloaking system in Saryn's jet and designed it to work for the Megaship. Your last question will be answered in the chapter it's self, so all I have to say now is; enjoy.

_the-power-of-love_; Your nickname, yeah I like it too. Though I feel a little like Kim, for she uses the nick for Aisha a lot in fics. ::grins::

_TF princess_; Well, you don't have to wait any longer. Have fun reading.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 18

When the three turned around they stood face to face with a goldfish-like monster.

"And who may you be?" Paige couldn't help but ask.

"My name is Goldy." The monster replied.

The three children looked at him in shock.

"I was just being sarcastic." Armin complained.

"Walk." Goldy ordered.

"Where to?" Brian snapped, but hid behind Paige's legs when Goldy looked at him.

"In there of course." Goldy grinned.

Paige quickly picked up Brian and followed Armin into the room.

"Look what I found, Donny. Apparently Laughtalot can't stand guard."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Donny?" Donnchadh hissed.

"Oh, I don't know, a couple or thousand times?" Goldy answered.

"I'll let it slip this time, since you've brought me those escaped children, but next time..."

"Sir, I'm picking up a ship that just appeared out of nowhere." Hypnopotamus said. "It appears to be the Astro Megaship II."

"Put it on screen." Donnchadh ordered.

When the screen sprang to live an image of The Megaship Mark II appeared.

"I see they sent a rescue party. How they found out we are here I don't know, but I do know you three will have a front row seat to watch their destruction." Donnchadh laughed.

Armin and Paige looked at each other in horror. They had to warn them somehow, but they had no clue how to do it.

**Megaship**

The ship rocked as another volley of laser fire hit. Andros tightened his grip on the helm, trying not to shake out of his chair.

'_Dad.'_

The call surprised him.

'_Armin?'_

'_The one and only.'_

'_Where are you.'_

'_Watching the destruction of the Megaship with Paige, Brian and Donnchadh.'_

"Damn." Andros swore, drawing stares from the other rangers, but not caring.

'_Where are you?'_ Armin asked.

'_On the Megaship, trying not to get destroyed.'_

'_Donny is trying to cripple the ship so it will be at drift and intents to let it get caught in the gravitational pull of the of the black hole.'_

"The engines just failed." Deca reported.

"Thrusters and hyper drive are gone too." TJ yelled over the sound of an explosion.

'_Well, I hate to say it's working.'_ Andros replied. "TJ, Carlos, check out the engines."

"Right away." Carlos replied and left the bridge with TJ.

A console behind Andros exploded after another round of laser fire.

"Andros?" Leo asked unsurely with worry in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Those last blasts caused us to drift to that black hole you were talking about earlier."

"Damn. Damn. Damn. DAMN!" Andros cried in frustration and hit the console in front of him. "This can't be happening."

"Deca. How long until we're caught in the gravitational pull of the black hole?" Saryn asked.

"With our current speed, three hours." Deca replied.

"Andros, damage to the engines and thrusters is minimal, but will take at least five hours to fix." TJ reported from the engine room.

"You've only got three." Andros said reluctantly.

"We can only make that if everybody helps out." Carlos commented.

"Deca, why did the cloaking fail and can we fix it?" Andros asked.

"The systems overloaded and some wires melted, but it can be fixed." Deca answered.

"How long will it take for one person to fix it?"

"Approximately four hours."

"And two?" Saryn asked.

"One hour should be enough."

"Okay, Andros and me will take a look at the cloaking system. I need one volunteer to keep an eye here on the bridge." Saryn ordered.

"I'll do it." Wes piped.

"Good. Now the rest of you are going to help TJ and Carlos out with the engines. Andros and I will come help as soon as we're finished."

Everybody nodded and left the bridge to fix the engines. Andros and Saryn went the other way to fix the cloaking.

**Earth**

Zhane sat on the couch with Karone in his arms. Sighing he looked at the ranger children playing in front of him. It had started raining, so everyone was inside Jeff's house right now. Nobody really wanted to be alone at the moment.

Ashley sat in a quiet corner. Her legs tugged underneath her as she pretended to read a book, but Zhane noticed her eyes weren't at all moving unless it was to look up a Wyatt and she hardly ever turned a page.

Another sigh escaped his lips. If anything happened to Andros he knew his friend expected him to care no only for his own family, but for Ashley, Wyatt and if they ever came back Armin, Paige and Brian too.

Sure Ashley was perfectly able to take care of herself and the kids on her own, but that didn't stop Andros from worrying and to be honest Zhane would too when put in his friends position.

Why couldn't things ever go their way for more than a few years? First Karone was kidnapped, than KO-35 was abandoned and he was hurt so badly he spent two years in hypersleep, then Karone turned out to be Astronema, then when she was finally back at Andros' side she was turned evil again, then came the Countdown, then the break up with Ashley, then the almost divorce and now this.

It caught Zhane's eye that Wyatt was playing with Sheena and Nathan was on the other side of the room with Ty'lee. Of course the two of them had gotten into fights before, but it had never taken this long for the two of them to make up.

What was all this trouble with Donnchadh doing to the relationships between the rangers and their children? Sure Wyatt could be as stubborn as Andros, but never when it came to Nathan.

Zeri stood up and walked over to Wyatt and Sheena. Zhane heard her ask if she could join their came and soon the three of them were playing quietly.

A small smile appeared on Zhane's face. Leave it to Zeri to try and fix things when Armin and Paige aren't around to keep everyone in line.

"What you thinking about?" Karone asked him softly.

"Your brother amongst other things."

"He'll be fine, Zhane. He's been doing these thing for most of his life."

"Yes, but back then he didn't have a family to think about and leave behind if something went wrong. I just can't help but worry, Karone."

"Me too, but we have to believe everything will be okay, for if we don't believe, who is left to believe for us?"

"I don't know, but I don't wish to find out."

"And anyway. You know Armin and Paige. Their smart enough to figure out a way to escape on their own and will try anything to make it work."

"Okay, I admit I didn't think about that, but I feel so useless just hanging around this place without any way to help out."

"If you want to help out so badly, see what you can do for your son and nephew. Neither of them seems very happy about this fight, but both are to stubborn at the moment to give in first."

A brilliant smile appeared on Zhane's face as his mind started running overtime coming up with a trick to make those two buttheads apologize to each other.

"Alright kids." He said, jumping up. "Who wants to play a game Ash taught me a long time ago? It's called truth or dare..."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sha. Hope your hand is feeling better. I'm looking forward to seeing another chapter of your story.


	19. Chapter 19

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_TF princess_; Glad you liked it. Hope this is soon enough for you.

_Jeanka_; What type of cloaking? Well, not the one you can go through things, so it's the old one. At least, that's what my brother can tell me. I've watched some Star Trek, but I don't really know a lot about it. It is like the one in Phantom's ship, but it's been improved, so it won't fail while their in hyperspace and you can't see them when they move. Last of all, the almost divorce was before Brian was born. The story of how the made up will be in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.

_the-power-of-love_; This is as soon as I could make it.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 19

"Damn you, Deca." Andros muttered and Deca wisely kept her 'mouth' shut.

Andros was pissed, it was one and a half our after the attack and the other rangers were doing a far better job with the engines than he and Saryn were doing with the cloaking.

"Calm down, Andros. It won't do us any good if you're all worked up and cursing Deca. You should focus that energy on the cloaking." Saryn sighed.

"Cursing Deca does do me good." Andros protested. "It makes me feel better."

"And how does that help your children?"

Now it was Andros turn to sigh.

"It doesn't."

"Good. Keep that in mind whenever you want to hit something."

"Mind if I take a break?"

"Of course not. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks."

Andros walked to the other side of the room and set down with his back against the wall. As he watched Saryn work his mind began to wonder past random memories; his first encounter with Ashley and her team, Wyatt's birth, first date, prom, Paige's first steps without help, Armin's first tooth falling out of his mouth, Brian being placed in his arms by a nurse with a tired, but happy Ashley next to him, their third anniversary. His mind stopped there and he dwelled on the memory.

They had been acting that day, pretending all was well. Zhane and Karone had gone to visit his parents that day, taking Armin, Paige and Wyatt with them. Nobody but he and Ashley had realised it was their anniversary and it had been one of the rare days he didn't work. They had gone for a picnic at the lake in the forest, shared a few kisses, got into a tickle fight and one thing let to another. At that moment both of them had dared to believe things weren't as awkward and tense as they appeared to be. They had been laying there in each other's arms when his morpher had gone off. Kinwon had needed him for something and he had been stupid enough to go.

After that day the only times he saw Ashley were when she was asleep in their bed, early in the morning and late in the evening. If he had been home more those two and a half months following that day, he would have noticed Ashley's morning sickness and every other sign, but he hadn't. He had no clue until she had worked up the courage and wait up for him. That night was burned into his memory, so he still remembered it as if it were yesterday.

**Flashback**

Andros opened the front door, if he hadn't been half asleep already he would have noticed the light in the living-room was still on. He was hungry and tired and all he wanted to do was curl up next to Ashley and sleep, but he knew that if he didn't get something to eat now, he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes shut.

When he opened the living-room door he was shocked to see his wife curled up on the couch with a steaming muck and a book in her hands. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even notice him entering the room.

"Ash?" He asked, but got no reply. "Ashley?"

She looked up for her book, but she didn't smile like she used to do when she saw him.

"Andros." She greeted.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked gently.

"I just want to talk to you about something."

Those words shook him wide awake.

"Why?" He asked as he watched her get up, placing the muck and book on the table.

"Want something to eat? You look starved."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Sit." She said, pointing to the couch as she made her way to the kitchen.

Andros let himself fall down on the couch, his mind pondering about what Ashley would want to talk about, though his heart had a pretty good suspicion, he just didn't want to admit that things had become so bad. That he really had let it come that far.

It didn't take long for Ashley to return. She handed him his dinner and a glass of water, before sitting back down on the other end of the couch.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, putting a fork full of pasta in his mouth.

"We can't go on like this, Andros." Ashley replied.

"I have my responsibilities as a ranger, Ash. You of all people should know that."

"Yes, but what you and Kinwon don't realise is that you also have responsibilities as a father. You don't see the disappointed faces of Armin and Paige when they want to show their dad what they did at school, but he isn't there. As for Wyatt, you could as well be killed and he wouldn't know the difference."

Andros was shocked by those words.

"This is no way to bring up three children and I surely won't be able to handle a fourth. Now I can give you two choices; one, we could end this right here and now and make it official I'm a single mother again..."

"I refuse to lose you or the kids, Ash, not again." Andros exclaimed.

"It's not like we would leave KO35 or anything. It's were we belong, that can't be changed."

"What's the other option?" Andros inquired.

"You could say 'no' to Kinwon a little more, so you're at home to try and restore this relationship and take care of the kids."

Andros sighed, he didn't want to lose Ashley, but saying 'no' to Kinwon would be like he neglected his ranger duties.

'And you're not neglecting you're duties as a father and husband at all by working so much." A little voice inside his head mocked him.

He knew Ashley wanted his answer now and he knew he needed to buy himself some time to think this through.

"You said you surely wouldn't be able to handle a fourth child like this. What did you mean by that?"

Now Ashley sighed. She was perfectly aware of what he was doing, but she also knew he had a right to know. It might even help him decide.

"On our anniversary things seemed 'normal', even if it was just a fleeing moment, but it was enough, Andros."

"You're pregnant." He said matter-of-factly.

Ashley just nodded in reply. At that moment Andros' mind took the decision his heart had already made a long time ago. He put his empty plate away and reached out, pulling Ashley into his arms.

"You shouldn't have had to ask me this, Ash, nor should I have to think about the answer. Being a ranger is important to me, yes, but it stopped being my priority when our relationship started to grow. You are what is most important to me Ash, you and our children. My heart has been trying to tell me that for a while now, but I wouldn't listen. I guess who ever is out there decided to open my eyes." He rested a hand on her belly as he said this. "I want to gibe this another shot and I promise to do it right this time."

When he got no reply he got worried. He pulled back a little to see Ashley's reaction to his words and smiled when he saw her peaceful and content expression. She had obviously fallen asleep. That reminded him how tired he was. He carefully shifted Ashley and got up, making sure he didn't wake her. He put away the dishes and Ashley's book before turning his attention back to her. He picked her up so carefully you would think she would break at his touch. When he held her securely in his arms he walked up the stairs to their bedroom and put her in their bed. He changed quickly and got into the bed with her. Taking her back into his arms he fell into a peaceful sleep.

It felt like he had slept for only a few hours when the chime of the com made an end to his dream. Reluctantly he got up and answered the call.

"Andros are you coming? It's..."

"I can perfectly see the time for myself, Kinwon and no, I'm not coming. In fact, don't count on me for a long time. I have a family to take care of, if you had forgotten and I've hardly had any time to spent with them. I've hardly seen them in months. From now on, my duties as a father come first, like they should have from the beginning. If you can't respect that, I suggest you make room for someone who can. Good day." With that Andros cut the connection and shut of the com system, so no one could reach them.

When he turned back to the bed, he saw Ashley sitting there, smiling her radiant smile at him.

"I see you made your choice." She said.

"I should have done that a long time ago, but I swear here and now you'll never ever be put in this position again. I'll make sure I won't let it happen again.

Ashley's smile became even brighter.

"Come on, let's try to catch some more sleep." She said, patting the empty side of the bed.

Just then the door opened.

"Mommy, mommy, I had a nightmare!" Paige sobbed.

"There's a monster under my bed." Armin cried.

The two stopped short when they noticed Andros.

"Daddy?" Paige asked.

"Come here you two." Andros laughed and pulled the twin into a hug. "How 'bout I'll scare that monster away after getting some more sleep?"

"But I'm still sleepy, daddy." Armin complained.

"I'm sure mommy won't mind if you slept in the big bed for now."

"Can I too, daddy? Can I?" Paige asked eagerly.

"Of course, sweetheart and when you wake up again we'll first scare that monster so much he won't dare to come back and then we'll see if we can find some birds to feed."

"Yay!" The two exclaimed and Andros put them on the bed with Ashley.

Just as he wanted to get back in, cries could be hear from another room.

"I think Wyatt feels left out." Armin said from his mother's arms, eyes half closed.

"Stay, I'll get him." Andros smiled.

When he returned, he placed Wyatt in the bed, before joining them and falling back into a content sleep with two of his children curled up against him.

**End flashback**

Andros sighed. From that moment things had gotten better and better, until they were even better than before it had all started. Brian had been welcomed in their midst and only Armin and Paige vaguely remembered the situation back then.

"Andros?" Saryn's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Andros replied.

"I'm finished here. We should really go see if there is something we can do for the engines for we'll be caught in that gravitational pull any minute now."

The inner-ship com sprung to life.

"The engines are fixed, Andros." TJ reported. "How's the cloaking coming along?"

"Finished." Saryn replied.

"Good, then let's get out of here, before..."

The ship shook violently.

"Sugar honey ice tea." Andros cursed. (::winks at her friend Sha::) "We're caught."

A/N: Bit longer then I anticipated. What you see here is the production of having to travel to and from school with the train and the ride takes about 36 minutes. Hope you enjoyed it, I did writing it. Please review for I love to read what others think of my stories. I'll try to update again next week, but I'm not sure I'll make it for I'll be extremely busy with school. A whole week of quizzes. Who in their right mind comes up with that idea?


	20. Chapter 20

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_the-power-of-love_; Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter.

_Jeanka_; Rescuing the kids will mean this story is almost finished, but I'm already starting the first chapter for the sequel. It won't be up when this story is finished though, I'm first going to put up a fic called 'Ashley's Diary'.

_TF princess_; I liked the flashback too, seeing it filled most of the chapter and thus making me able to keep a few things for other chapters, making this story a bit longer.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 20

Armin Paige and Brian watched the ship on the screen shake, indicating the gravitational pull had gotten a grip on it. Suddenly Paige gasped. It couldn't be, that's not how a black hole worked, was it? Apparently Donnchadh didn't know much about black holes either, for he laughed evilly.

"I never expected it would be so easy to rid the universe of that blasted ship."

Paige felt rage bubble up inside of her and everything seemed to turn red.

"You monster." She yelled as she threw herself at him.

Donnchadh was stunned as he tumbled out of his chair. Paige was now sitting on him and her hands were tightly wrapped around his throat, sealing of his air pipe.

Unfortunate for the girl Hypnopotamus recovered from his shock and lifted her of his master.

"Bring them back to their cell and make sure they can't escape this time." Donnchadh barked, rubbing his sore throat.

Hypnopotamus carried Paige out of the room. Goldy was hot on his heels, carrying Brian and dragging Armin by his upper arm. The viewing screen in the room still showed the image that had caused this distress. The black hole was visible, but the Megaship was nowhere to be seen.

**Earth**

Ashley, Wyatt's heads flew up and they looked at each other. Something was going to happen very soon. If it was good or bad they couldn't tell, but they had felt the panic radiating from the three missing children. Non of the Karovans were empathic, but when their bond was strong enough they could sense some emotions when another felt them strong enough, panic being one of them.

"You okay, Ash?" Karone asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley replied distantly.

Karone shook her head. Andros had better return with Armin, Paige and Brian soon and unharmed or Ashley would really flip.

**A cell**

"Great and what do we do now?" Paige grumbled.

"Calm down, Paige. There is nothing we can do." Armin sighed.

"I'm sorry, Armin. I just can believe their gone." Paige replied, a tear running down her cheek.

Armin held out his free hand to her, the other being wrapped around a frightened Brian. Paige dropped down next to her brother. Armin wrapped his arm around Paige's shoulders and Paige nuzzled against his side, her head on Armin's shoulder. Armin ran his hand up and down Paige's upper arm, trying to comfort her. He himself wanted to cry, hit something, it didn't matter, as long as he got rid of all this hurt and anger inside of him, but he knew better. His siblings needed comfort right now and he was the only one able to give it, so his feelings would have to wait for now.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but Paige's sobs had turned into whimpering and now the only sound she made come from her slow and even breathing, indicating she was asleep. Brian had fallen asleep not too long before her. His own eyes began to droop too. He lay his had on his sister's and let his eyes slip shut. Maybe this was all a bad dream and when he woke up he would be safely in his bed on KO35.

They didn't know how much time had passed, but the three were shook out of their sleep by the sound of an explosion. The whole building seemed to shake.

"What was that?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Paige replied.

They sounds of a fight reached their ears. They seemed to come from the room Laughalot stood guard.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige exclaimed when the building shook again and more explosions were heard.

"I wish I knew, but I don't think we'll be very safe here. If the building gives, we'll be crushed." Armin answered, getting to his feet.

"What are you doing? You know we can't get out of here again." Paige asked.

"Everything I can to get out of here. I don't care they say we can't get out of here, I'm going to try anyway."

With that Armin threw himself against the cell door. The door didn't buckle, but Armin indeed didn't care and tried again and again. He was to absorbed into getting the door down he didn't notice the sounds of the fight had gone, or the footsteps heading their way. When Armin stormed to the door again it swung open and a hooded figure appeared. It was too late for Armin to stop himself and he ran right into the person, knocking them both to the floor.

"Armin!" Paige screamed, running to her brother with Brian on her heels.

Armin scrambled to his feet with the help of Paige and the figure beneath him groaned.

"Definitely not one of my brighter moves." A familiar voice muttered.

"Come on you three, let's get out of here." Another familiar voice said.

They looked to the left and saw another cloaked figure.

"Your voices sound familiar, but as long as we don't see who you are, we're not going anywhere." Armin challenged.

The second figure chuckled and lowered his hoot.

"Tommy!" Paige exclaimed.

"The one and only. Now let's go, the Megaship won't be able to hold up the cloak for much longer and they won't destroy this building until we're out." Tommy ordered.

"The Megaship? But it disappeared." Brian protested.

"We got the cloaking and engines back online. We used the cloaking when we were caught in the gravitational pull of the black hole before trying to get out of it. That way Donnchadh wouldn't know what we were up to."

"Yeah, it took Deca all she had and more to get us out of there, but somehow she made it." The first figure said.

When Armin and Paige looked at him sceptically he finally sat up and lowered his hood too.

"Rocky." Armin smiled.

By now Brian was hiding behind his brother's legs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Brian, these are Tommy and Rocky, you missed them when they were on the Megaship. They're rangers too." Armin explained.

Brian nodded, but refused to leave his place. Paige picked him up and turned back to Tommy.

"We're ready."

Tommy nodded and turned to Rocky.

"You take Armin, I'll take these two with me."

"You got it." Rocky replied as he scramble to his feet and held out his hand to Armin. "We're teleporting out of here."

Tommy place a hand on Paige's shoulder and lifted his communicator to his mouth.

"We've got them. Five to teleport, Deca."

The teleportation lights surrounded them and soon they appeared on the bridge of the Megaship. Andros immediately left his spot at the helm, which TJ took over, and pulled his children into his arms.

"Daddy." Brian exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Andros' neck.

Andros released his children and took Brian from Paige's arms.

"Target locked." Deca reported.

"Fire." Carlos ordered.

"Launching torpedoes." Deca replied.

The viewing screen showed a big castle like building, hidden half within a mountain. It was already heavily damaged as the torpedoes raced towards it. They exploded on impact, taking not only the castle, but also the mountain down.

"It's over." Jason sighed.

"Finally." Carlos said.

"I agree." Saryn agreed with a small smiled.

"Come on. Let's get you three check out." Andros said to his children. "No need in you getting sick or something if it can be prevented."

"Come to think of it, it was pretty damp and cold in that cell." Armin admitted.

"Not to mention filthy." Paige added, making a yucky face. "I can't wait to take a shower and into some clean cloths."

"Now you're talking my language." Armin laughed.

The other rangers watched Andros leave the bridge with his children.

"Set course to Earth, Deca. Maximum hyper rush." TJ ordered, dropping into the chair behind him. "Man, I'm glad that's over with."

"I can't wait to get back home." Tommy commented.

"I think that goes for all of us, bro." Jason laughed.

"Okay, who's in for a game of basketball on the Simudeck?" TJ asked.

All rangers agreed to it, wanting to finally relax completely after months of tension and insecurity.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I had some time to spare this morning and I thought I'd do you all a favour. Please review. The next chapter will probably be the last, but as I said to Jeanka, another sequel will follow once I worked out the details, though I already started the first chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. Also I don't own Zeri, Saryn, Aura and Cetaci and any other ranger from Aquintar, I read their names on Starhawk's website and thought they were kool.

timeline: Nine years after 'Better Late Than Never'.

summary: Something has it's eyes set on ranger children. Every ranger is scared of losing his or her family, especially Andros.

_Jeanka_; Donnchadh alive? Now that would be telling wouldn't it? Your question about _'Ashley's Diary' _I can answer. It's a story in no way connected to this one. It's a story I've written a LONG time ago, before I even thought about writing ranger fic's for 

_the-power-of-love_; You don't have to wait any longer. When you are going to show up in the story? Well, I have to say it will be in the sequel to this one.

_Arwennicole_; Here's more. You're stories are great too. I'm really looking forward to every new chapter.

**Protecting The Next Generation**

Chapter 21

It didn't take long for the Megaship to return to the Sol system. Armin, Paige and Brian turned out to be just fine, beside being in desperate need of a shower, clean cloths and a good night sleep.

Armin and Paige had decided to shut their eyes for a while, before they arrived on Earth. Brian on the other hand was way to glad to be back in his father's protective embrace to sleep.

"Man, I can't wait to get back home." TJ sighed, watching the green, blue, white marble grow bigger and bigger on the viewing screen.

"Makes you think about old times again, doesn't it?" Carlos mussed.

"We did get some amazing experiences back then, didn't we?" TJ grinned.

"No matter how much fun we had back then, I wouldn't trade this life for the one I had back then." Andros interjected.

"He's right, you know." Tommy agreed. "It's nice being a ranger, but I like my life with Kim better."

"I have to agree. Being a ranger is fun while it lasts, but there comes a day you just have to move on with your life." Jason said.

"But hey, there's always our kids to take over for us!" Rocky laughed.

"Only if they want to." Carter replied, having a two year old son of his own.

"Chris can't wait for the day he's allowed to start training." TJ smiled.

"I don't believe he's the only one." Carlos laughed.

"Who's not the only one in what?" A sleepy Paige asked.

"Chris, Carlos is not under the impression he's the only one who can't wait to start training to become a ranger." Saryn answered.

"I don't blame him." Armin yawned, appearing behind Paige. "I can't wait to be allowed to wear a morpher."

"Two years, Armin, no sooner." Andros reminded him.

"Oh come on, dad. You know we can handle it." Paige purred.

"No, and you know that doesn't work on me."

"Damn." Paige muttered.

"Better luck next time, kid." Leo laughed.

"That's not funny." Paige snapped, a grin playing on her lips.

"Entering Earth's orbit, prepare for teleportation." Deca cut in.

**Earth**

It was early in the morning. Jeff's house seemed deserted when Andros, Tommy, Armin Paige and Brian teleported in. Deca had teleported them all to the place they were staying, since non of the rangers had slept since the day before. Only now they had started to realise how tired they really were.

"I guess they're all asleep." Tommy observed.

"I believe you're right and I have to agree with them." Andros replied, suppressing a yawn.

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to join Kim." Tommy said before taking of in the direction of the stairs.

"You wanna sleep first or let your mother and brother know you're safe?" Andros grinned, knowing perfectly well what his children would choose.

"Let them know we're safe." Armin grinned back, knowing what his father meant with that.

"Well then, let's go. It appears Wyatt decided to keep your mom company." Andros replied and watched the twin take of in de same direction Tommy had gone.

He followed at a much slower pace, still carrying Brian. The young boy was whipped and was practically sleeping already. He reached the second floor just in time to see Armin and Paige charge into the room he shared with Ashley.

It wasn't long before he heard a soft cry of relieve reached his ears. He smiled and walked into the room himself. Ashley was hugging both Armin and Paige. Wyatt hugged Paige, since she was closed to him.

"Hey, don't I get a hug." He pouted.

Armin and Paige pulled away from their mother, so Ashley could scramble out of the bed and give Andros a quick kiss, before stealing Brian out of his arms and nearly crushing the poor boy, so tightly she was hugging him.

"You want him to chook or something?" Andros joked.

Ashley laughed and let her grip loosen. When she looked down at Brian she saw him yawn. She turned her eyes on Armin and Paige. The two looked a lot less tired, but still whipped and Andros looked like he could fall asleep any minute.

"I think we should continue this reunion when we're a bit more awake." She smiled.

Paige held out his hands.

"I'll take Brian. He can sleep with me."

Ashley reluctantly gave the boy to her daughter. She didn't really want to let Brian out of her sight right now, but she knew Paige would keep a close eye on him.

Wyatt had let himself fall back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"I don't think so." Andros grinned. "Go find some other place to crash."

Wyatt opened an eyes, but was suddenly jerked out of the bed by his arm. When he looked up Armin stood there smirking at him.

"You heard what he said. Let's go."

Wyatt scrambled to his feet and tried to get his hands on his brother, but Armin moved away quickly and sprinted out of the room to the one he shared with Paige, Wyatt hot on his heels.

Ashley and Andros looked at them go with smiles on their faces. Then Andros moved to close the door and turned to Ashley.

"Come on, let's sleep."

Ashley nodded and got back into the bed. Andros quickly joined her, not even bothering to undress and collected her into his arms.

"Thank you, Andros, for getting them back here safely without hurting yourself."

Andros laughed and kissed her cheek, before letting his eyes slip shut and falling into a sleep more peaceful than it had been since this all started.

**Tommy and Kimberly's room, a few minutes earlier**

Tommy entered the room a smile appearing on his face. In the two cribs that had been place in the room his sons slept peacefully, Jace making one of those cute baby-noises every now and then. In the queenside bed Kimberly was curled up, also fast asleep.

He quickly changed into his pyjamas and walked over to the bed as soft as he could. He leaned over Kim and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Kimberly's eyes fluttered open and a smile warmed her face.

"Hey Beautiful."

"Hey Handsome, welcome back."

"It's good to be back." Tommy replied.

"I take it everybody got home safely."

"Yeah, luckily they did."

"Ashley will be so relieved."

"You should've seen Andros face when we teleported back with them. It makes everything worth it."

"I can imagine. You know, you look dead on your feet. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I was going to, but I wanted to let you know I'm back."

"You're too sweet." Kimberly laughed as she pulled back the covers and Tommy let himself fall on the bed.

After pulling the covers over her husband, she nuzzled close to him. Within minutes they had both fallen asleep.

**KO35, a week later**

The lunch break had already started when Armin, Paige, Wyatt, Brian, Zeri and Nathan came back to school. All children were outside, some were playing and other's were eating their lunch. The kids quickly mangled in the crowd and went to find their own friend.

It didn't take long for Armin and Paige to spot Lana and Hayden.

"Lana! Hayden!" Paige called out.

The two friends looked up and smiled.

"Armin! Paige!" Lana exclaimed.

She jumped up and ran over to hug her friend.

"God, I've missed you. What have you guys been up to? Did you find Brian?"

"Slow down, Lana, if you keep asking questions they won't be able to answer." Hayden laughed and greeted Armin with their secret handshake. "So did you get Brian back?"

"Yeah, we did and we've got so much to tell you." Armin replied.

"You won't believe what we've been through." Paige smiled.

They walked back to the spot Hayden and Lana had been eating their lunch and while the two continued to eat, Armin and Paige began to tell about their adventure, happy to be back.

**Taton system**

From under the rubble that was once Donnchadh's head quarters a hand appeared.

A/N: Hope you liked it. This was the last chapter. I've already started writing the sequel to this, but you will have to wait, for I won't be putting it up any time soon. ::grins evilly:: Please review.


End file.
